¡Reto! 100 Días
by Aankaa
Summary: Natsu quiere regalarle algo a Lucy por su cumpleaños, faltan 101 días pero esta desesperado al no tener ideas. Con la ayuda de sus amigos hará regalo especial para la rubia que participara sin saberlo. Al final todo el Gremio forma parte del regalo y el amor cada vez sale más a flote. ¿Alguien quiere participar en la historia como parte del Gremio? Día 5 ¡Payaso y princesa!
1. Una foto muy feliz

¡Hii! Primero y antes que nada... ¿Cómo están? xD

Bien, este Fic es una de las ideas que tengo en mente desde hace unos cuantos días. El reto consiste en cada día agregar una foto determinada que te pide la lista. Y aquí usare eso... Por lo tanto, el reto es que esto tenga 100 capítulos. ¿Lo conseguiré? x) (Y no, no es que suba un capítulo cada día, sera irregular)

Tengo la lista original, pero como casi nunca sigo las cosas al pie de la letra quiero hacerlo a mi manera, por lo tanto inventare fotos (Para cada día). Y quisiera la ayuda de ustedes para esto, pueden pedir la foto que quieran (Pero que gire entorno a la persona a la que le harán las fotos, explico en la historia) Ejemplo: Foto con traje de neko. Y tendrán su historia para conseguir esa foto... xD

Ah y... Pueden entrar en la historia incluso e.e

En fin, entenderán mejor cuando lo lean n.n

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Día 1 - Una foto muy feliz**

Todo era normal en nuestro querido Gremio Fairy Tail... Elfman a cada paso decía "Hombre". Cana bebía sin parar. Erza comía su trozo de pastel. Gray se desnudaba sin darse cuenta y Juvia quedaba con corazoncitos en los ojos al verlo. Gajeel comía una barra de metal y a su lado estaba Lily. Levy hablaba con Jet y Droy. Wendy conversaba con Happy y Charle alegremente. El equipo de Laxus había partido a una misión al igual que Gildarts. Bisca, Alzack y Asuka todavía no llegaban. Romeo hablaba con su padre queriendo aprender más magia de fuego siendo apoyado por Wakaba. Nab estaba frente al tablón de misiones sin tomar ninguna y Warren y Max le hablaban sobre eso. Vijeeter bailaba inventando pasos nuevos. Reedus pintaba algo y Laki junto a Kianana lo observaban. Lisanna atendía la barra junto a Mira y Natsu estaba tendido sobre ella tranquilo y aburrido... Ay, pacífico día. Momento. ¿Qué?

_-Natsu_ -lo llamo la mayor de las hermanas- _¿Estas bien?_

_-Hmm..._ -dijo sin responder nada.

_-¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudarte_ -se ofreció con una tierna sonrisa apoyándose sobre la barra.

_-Tal vez es porque Lucy aun no llega_ -canturreo Lisanna con una risita. Vamos, si hasta ella apoyaba esa pareja.

_-¡No!_ -dijo enseguida, aunque un leve sonrojo apreció en sus mejillas- _es que no sé que regalarle a Lucy por su cumpleaños..._

_-¿Lo ves? Algo con Lucy era _-rió por lo bajo la menor de las albinas.

_-¿Ara? Pero si todavía falta poco más de tres meses_ -pensó que con eso lo tranquilizaría, pero el mago se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos.

_-¡Lo sé! Y todavía no tengo ninguna idea. Hielito, Erza, Wendy y Levy ya saben que harán... ¡Hasta Happy tiene una idea!_ -pataleo en el lugar y finalmente dejo caer su cabeza a la barra nuevamente- _quiero regalarle algo genial que nadie le diera antes..._

_-Eso es muy tierno Natsu_ -comento Mira sonriendo dulcemente- _¿Quieres que te ayude?_

_-Si quieres... A mi ya no se me ocurre nada_ -acepto desganado.

A espaldas de ellos, Gray volvía a desvestirse dejando a Juvia embobada. Charle le cubrió los ojos a Wendy con ambas patitas, la pobre iba a quedar traumada luego de ver al mago de hielo desnudo. Makarov llegaba con Asuka sobre sus hombros mientras ella le tiraba de los bigotes y sus padres reían. Gray empezó a buscar su ropa y cuando la vio... Su calzoncillo estaba sobre la cabeza de Erza, madre mía... Que alguien lo salve.

_-Gray_ -lo llamo la pelirroja girándose con la mirada ensombrecida- _¿Qué es esto sobre mi cabeza?_

_-Eh... Eso..._ -¿Qué responderle? Si era obvio que ella ya sabia que era suyo, sino no lo hubiera llamado- _¡No sé como llego ahí!_

_-Gee Hee_ -rió para si mismo Gajeel, aunque fue audible para su amigo gato.

_-¿Estas aburrido, cierto?_ -le pregunto Lily.

_-Ver como se las apaña con el monstruo no viene mal_ -alego como defensa.

_-No deberías llamar a Erza monstruo..._ -lo regaño Levy. ¿Cuando se había acercado?

_-No te metas enana_ -le advirtió.

_-No, es que tiene un muy buen oído_ -diciendo esto se alejo.

_-¿Buen oído? Ni que me fuera a oír a unos metros con todo este barullo y..._ -no llego a acabar su oración cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien lo golpeo en toda la cara.

Pero no fue golpeado por un puño, ni con una patada, tampoco un codazo o un rodillazo. ¿Entonces qué era? Cayo hacia atrás y pudo abrir los ojos por fin, apenas de reojo logro ver que todos lo estaban observando a él y a la persona sobre él... Dios, Dios, Dios... ¡Era el trasero del degenerado! Y para colmo sin calzones, claro, si él los había puesto sobre la maga pelirroja. Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¡Que asco! Gray se levanto a toda prisa más rojo que el cabello de Erza.

_-¿¡Qué rayos haces, pervertido!?_ -grito Gajeel levantándose y trasformando su puño en un enorme martillo.

_-¡Oe, no fue mi culpa! ¡Erza me lanzo!_ -se defendió el mago de hielo señalando a la mencionada.

_-Se lo merecían ambos_ -explico mirándolos y volteándose para volver a comer su pastel, ya sin ropa en su cabello.

_-Grr..._ -el Redfox gruño y lanzo a Gray de vuelta hacia ella.

¿Qué era? ¿Una pelota de ping pong? Tan sólo imaginen la situación, Gray volando de un lado a otro del Gremio lanzado por Gajeel y Erza mientras los demás miembros observan y Natsu, Lisanna y Mira ni cuenta de la situación. Definitivamente, esa escena si era poco común, en fin, es Fairy Tail.

_-¿Entonces tienes ideas?_ -preguntaba Natsu a Mira de espaldas a todo el escándalo armado.

_-Hmm... Déjame pensar_ -coloco un dedo sobre su barbilla en pose pensativa, buscando regalos originales que Natsu pudiera hacerle a la rubia.

_-¿Qué tal el reto de los 100 días?_ -propuso Lisanna sentándose sobre la barra. Ninguno de los tres prestaba atención a los demás.

_-¿Qué es eso? ¿Se puede comer? ¡Ya sé! Es una comida que dura durante 100 días_ -diciendo esto se emociono y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, le caía un hilito de baba.

_-No Natsu, no es comida_ -respondió la menor de las Strauss con una gotita en la cabeza.

_-Es un reto. ¡Y me encanta la idea!_ -apoyo Mirajane.

_-¿Reto de qué?_ -quiso saber el pelirosa volviendo a estar tranquilo y algo decepcionado.

_-A ver... ¿Dónde esta?_ -comenzó a buscar entre varios estantes debajo de la barra Lisanna- _¡Aquí!_ -y salió con una revista de el Hechicero Semanal en las manos.

_-¿Hm?_ -el Dragneel ladeo la cabeza un poco sin entender. ¿Acaso debía regalarle una revista a Lucy durante 100 días? Que ideas raras que tenían esas dos. ¿Sería de familia?

_-Mira, en esta edición se explica el reto_ -le dio la revista a Natsu en una página abierta decorada por muchas fotos de fondo de mucha gente.

_"¿Quieres hacer algo diferente y cool? ¿Tienes muchos recuerdos y quieres armarlos todos en uno? ¡Te proponemos un reto cool! ¿Duraras 100 días juntando una foto por día? ¿O te rendirás antes de lograrlo? ¡Cool! El reto de los 100 días... Es simple y sencillo, pero hay que tener una constancia cool."_

Leyendo eso ya se imaginaba quien había escrito el artículo. "Cool" Pensó alzando una ceja, en fin, ahora venia la explicación así que mejor seguir. Daba igual quien había escrito el artículo.

_"Se trata de armar un álbum con 100 fotos, pueden ser de cualquier momento pero se deben agregar una al día, no más ni menos y por eso es un reto. ¡Cool! Si fallas un día, pierdes el reto. Y para hacerlo más interesante... ¡Hay que seguir una lista, cool!_

_Inténtalo y vemos si duras, casi nadie aguanta el reto y lo abandona... ¿Demostraras que tú si puedes hacerlo? ¿Eres lo suficientemente persistente? ¡Demuéstralo, cooool!"_

A continuación mostraba una lista con distintos días y a un lado la foto que se necesitaba. Día 1: Una foto tuya muy alegre. Lo pensó un momento, ladeaba la cabeza a ambos lados y no daba una respuesta. Se imaginaba tomando una foto de Lucy cada día y sin saber exactamente porque se sonrojo y una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios.

_-¿Qué piensas, Natsu?_ -pregunto Mira curiosa, principalmente por el color del rostro del muchacho.

Detrás de ellos el desastre continuaba y aunque Mirajane lo hubiera visto lo ignoro completamente, el amor iba primero y aunque hasta ahora Natsu nunca lo hubiera confesado sabia que había algo entre él y Lucy, ambos daban señales.

Una mesa voló llevándose a Jet y Droy con ella y dejándolos aplastados como a una hoja de papel, Levy no había sido arrastrada con ellos por el simple hecho de que Gajeel la aparto a tiempo, cosa que causo un sonrojo en ella y... ¿En Gajeel también? No pudo verlo porque fue a golpear al idiota que había lanzado la mesa. Erza había dejado de lanzar a un mareado y desnudo Gray para poder continuar comiendo su pastel, hasta que sucedió lo que jamás debe suceder... Alguien tiro el pastel de Erza de un codazo. Lo vieran como lo vieran, hoy no era el día de Gray. Primero su ropa acababa sobre la cabeza de la maga y ahora que lo empujaban tiraba el pastel de ella.

_-E-erza... ¡Juro que no fue mi...!_ -¡Patada en todo el rostro y Gray volvió a volar!

_-¡Ya se pasaron!_ -parecía que un monstruo acababa de salir a cazar y estaba hambriento, que peligrosa podía llegar a ser cuando se metían con su pastel, era sagrado. Ahora Levy entendía porque Gajeel la había llamado de esa forma.

Juvia lloraba porque el rostro de su amado estaba siendo golpeado y se quejaba de que debería ser un delito. El barril de Cana fue atravesado por una espada de Erza que fue lanzada al azar por lo que perdió toda la bebida. Otra más que perdía algo preciado... Empezó a lanzar cartas con distintos ataques al primero que se le cruzaba. En eso Elfman intentando golpear a Max acabo por golpear y destrozar la pintura de Reedus. Laki y Kianana se alejaron de él por precaución, y también estallo pintando monstruos de aspecto gracioso para atacar a todos. El caos volvía a reinar, pero Lisanna, Natsu y Mira ni atención, parecía que ni escuchaban los ruidos. Aunque en realidad si los escuchaban, bueno excepto Natsu, estaba tan metido pensando en el regalo para su mejor amiga que no tenia mente para nada más.

_-¡Lo haré!_ -decidió firmemente alzando el puño con la revista en el- _¡Le regalare a Lucy un álbum cumpliendo el reto!_

_-¡Bien!_ -festejaron ambas hermanas abrazándose, obviamente no se iban a quedar fuera de eso- _¡Levy!_ -llamaron a la pequeña maga que se acerco cuidando que ninguna mesa, espada, carta, ropa o monstruo se acercara a ella.

_-¿Cuantos días exactamente quedan para el cumpleaños de Lucy?_ -pregunto emocionada Mira.

_-Emm..._ -pensó un momento contando con los dedos- _101 exactamente..._

_-¡Bien! ¡Estoy encendido!_ -Natsu lanzo fuego por su boca parándose sobre la barra y viendo finalmente el desastre que había en el Gremio- _¿Y esto? ¿Incluso Erza?_ -quedo medio perdido- _¿¡Volví a viajar a otro mundo!? ¿Cuando? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?_

_-¡Ey, flamitas! ¡Ataja esta!_ -no lo hizo a tiempo y un cubo de hielo lo golpeo en el rostro mandándolo hacia atrás de la barra.

_-¡Idiota pervertidooo!_ -salio rápidamente de donde estaba (Con el rostro rojo a causa del golpe) y fue a unirse a la pelea que acababa de notar.

Así estuvieron un rato. Las chicas estaban en la barra observando sin meterse, menos Erza y Cana. Mira, Lisanna, Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Charle, Laki, Kinana, Bisca y Asuka. A ellas también se habían unido Happy y Lily, por más que sus dueños discutieran quien era más fuerte. Mira ya tenia una cámara de fotos en la mano, desde ese día comenzarían con el reto para llegar a tiempo. Makarov estaba mirando desde el segundo piso. ¡Golpe para Macao! ¡Golpe para Alzack! ¡Golpe para Gray! ¡Otro para Natsu! ¡Barril por la cabeza para Nab! ¡Espada a pocos centímetros para Elfman! ¡Monstruo mordiéndole la pierna para Romeo! Nadie se salvaba de una cosa u otra. Pero... La peor parte se la llevo Natsu tras unos instantes.

_-¡Buenos días, ya llegue!_ -por las puertas del Gremio ingreso Lucy con una sonrisa y saludando con una mano- _¿Ah?_ -vio el desastre que había y rió nerviosamente.

_-Bienvenida Lucy_ -la recibió Mira alegre como siempre.

_-¡Hola Lu...!_ -Natsu se distrajo saludando a su amiga con una gran sonrisa y entonces sucedió... El peor y más doloroso golpe que le dieron en una batalla.

Uno de los monstruos creados por Reedus, de dientes grandes al igual que su cabeza pero cuerpo pequeño y azul con manchas rosadas, raro si, se aprovecho del momento y mordió a Natsu ahí, donde más le duele a los hombres. Todos quedaron congelados en sus posiciones observando la escena, la cara de Natsu era indescriptible. Y entonces su grito desgarrador se escucho por toda Magnolia. Eso si debió doler...

...

_-Así que por eso peleaban_ -suspiro Lucy sentada en la barra tras recibir una explicación por parte de Gray de que había sucedido.

Ya las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad y nadie peleaba, pero Natsu estaba en la enfermería. Makarov estaba junto al pelirosa. ¿Pensaban tratarle la... Herida? Bueno, era sólo un mordisco pero seguro que le dolía muchísimo, ustedes hombres deben imaginarlo mejor.

_-¡Natsu es un hombre! Bueno... Era_ -grito Elfman al Gremio, sin poder evitar la última parte.

_-Ni que se la hubiera arranchado_ -comento Gajeel, en cierto modo sentía pena y gracia por el mago de fuego, nunca pensó que acabaría derrotado de esa forma.

_-Es mi culpa..._ -se lamentaba Reedus y aunque varios intentaran decirle que no era así, él había creado al monstruo muerde pitos. (xD)

_-Vamos, fue su culpa por distraerse_ -intento animarlo Erza.

_-¡Aye! ¡Lucy tiene la culpa por distraer a Natsu!_ -afirmo Happy mirando a la rubia.

_-¡No me intentes culpa a mi, gato!_ -se defendió la maga, si ella había entrado con el mejor de los humores y bueno, se encontró con eso.

_-¡Waa! Lucy me grito. ¡Natsuu!_ -y fue volando hacia la enfermería. ¿Cómo estaría Natsu?

Se lo habían llevado entre Gray y Erza, aunque se intentara aguantar tenia pequeñas lágrimitas en los ojos. Pobre... Pasaron varios minutos, Lucy se sentía algo desanimada por el estado de su mejor amigo. ¿Podría ayudarlo en algo? Quizás hielo... "¿¡Pero en que estas pensando Lucy!? ¡Tendrías que ponerle hielo ahí!" Aunque no le sonaba tan mal la idea... Rayos, podía ser algo pervertida. Debía admitir que Natsu le gustaba un poco, pero no llegaba a ese punto. No señores, Lucy Heartfilia no es una pervertida.

_-¿Hielo, Lucy?_ -ofreció Mira.

_-¿¡Ehh!?_ -preocupada por si había hablado en voz alta observo la expresión extrañada de la albina por su reacción. El rostro de la rubia estaba rojo como un tomate.

_-¿Quieres hielo para tu jugo?_ -aclaro la Strauss intentando imaginar que pensaba la rubia.

_-Ah, s-si, gracias_ -murmuro avergonzada.

_-¡Lucyy!_ -Happy llego volando hasta ella y se enterró de lleno en su pecho, no era la primera vez así que no se sorprendió, además el gato parecía preocupado- _¡Natsu quiere comer algo!_

_-¿Y por qué la preocupación?_ -pregunto con una gotita en la cabeza.

_-¡Porque dice que quieres que le cocines tú!_ -seguía sin entender mucho- _¡Lucy... Si le cocinas tú lo acabaras por matar!_

_-..._ -quedo en silencio un momento y en menos de un segundo sujeto a Happy por la cola y lo lanzo hacia la puerta abierta del Gremio- _¡Maldito neko!_

_-El gato voladooor~_ -canto alegre Asuka causando algunas risas.

_-Mira. ¿Podrías prepararle algo tú a Natsu? No puedo ir a mi casa a cocinarle algo, tengo pereza_ -le pidió con ojitos de cachorrito mojado.

_-Pero Natsu quería que le cocinaras tú_ -aclaro Mira con una sonrisa picara. Al ver el puchero de Lucy se le ocurrió algo- _esta bien, yo le cocinare algo pero tú tienes que dárselo._

_-¡Bien!_ -acepto gustosa.

La maga preparo en pocos minutos algo de Ramen para que le llevara, olía tan bien que más personas fueron a pedirle un plato de eso. Lucy agarro la comida y se la fue a llevar a su amigo. Makarov al ver que le traía algo de comer decidió salir de la enfermería y la rubia fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama donde estaba el mago de fuego.

_-¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele mucho?_ -le pregunto evitando mirarle esa zona. No es que fuera atrevida pero cuando una persona esta lastimada la curiosidad lleva a querer ver que tan mala es la herida.

_-No tanto como antes_ -respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba sentado, seguramente para poder comer mejor- _Lucyy~_ -canturreo su nombre y un mal presentimiento invadió a la maga.

¿Qué pensaba pedirle? ¿Y si necesitaba ayuda con la herida? ¿Habría medicamentos por allí? ¡Que alguien la ayudara! ¿Qué haría si Natsu se ponía pervertido y se aprovechaba de su situación? Pero... Era Natsu, el chico más inocente y asexual que conocía, pero un chico al fin y al cabo... ¿Y por qué de repente se encontraba con esos pensamientos de nuevo? El rojo se apodero de su rostro una vez más y casi sentía que le salía humo por las orejas.

_-¿Me das de comer?_ -acabo por pedir con morritos de gato.

_-C-claro_ -suspiro tranquila y volviendo a tomar el tazón de comida le dio un poco a su amigo.

_-Lucy, tú no hiciste esto_ -dijo seguro el mago.

_-¿D-de qué hablas?_ -¿Se había perdido de algo? O tal vez se metió tanto en sus pensamientos que Natsu le hablo y no se entero.

_-No tiene el mismo sabor que cuando tú lo cocinas_ -dijo en un puchero.

_-Ay... Es que no quería volver a mi casa._

_-Hmph_ -cerro los ojos seriamente pero los volvió a abrir enseguida sonriendo- _¡Esta bien, si me preparas de comer esta noche!_

_-Esta bien, esta bien_ -no tenia ni porque aceptar, pero ya era costumbre que Natsu cenara en su hogar.

_-Y me darás de comer de nuevo_ -agrego sonriendo tiernamente. La rubia alzo una ceja por el comentario- _es que me gusta que me des de comer..._ -bajo la cabeza algo... ¿Avergonzado? Nunca pensó ver a Natsu así.

_-Bien._

Le dio de comer como podía, pero de vez en cuando algún fideo quedaba colgando en el rostro del chico que por alguna extraña razón conseguía que acabaran hasta en los ojos. Rieron y conversaron, Natsu se olvido del dolor que sentía. Junto a Lucy siempre se olvidaba de dolores y preocupaciones, podía estar seguro de que mientras la tuviera a ella siempre se sentiría bien.

_-Lo siento_ -dijo de la nada Lucy, sintiendo algo de culpa.

_-¿Huh? ¿Por esto?_ -señalo otro fideo en su cabello- _no te preocupes es que yo..._

_-No, no es por eso_ -se adelanto sacudiendo una mano- _por distraerte en la pelea, ya sabes si no hubiera llegado en ese momento tú no estarías... Bueno no te hubiera mordido... Ahí..._

_-Lucy, no fue tu culpa. Yo me distraje porque estaba esperando que llegaras. Eso es aburrido sin ti_ -le sonrió abiertamente mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

La rubia se abalanzo sobre él rodeando su cuello en un abrazo. ¡No la culpaba! Era un alivio, se lo restregaría al atrevido de Happy. Natsu se sonrojo en parte por el repentino abrazo y en parte por el dolor que el movimiento brusco le hizo sentir.

_-¡DUELEE!_ -grito a los cuatro vientos cuando no se puedo aguantar.

_-¡Lo sientoo!_ -respondió a los gritos Lucy también.

...

_-Ara, ara_ -suspiro Mira.

Un silencio inmenso lleno al Gremio, no es como si nadie allí fuera inocente e imaginen escuchar eso de repente sabiendo que entre ambos había una relación especial, aunque nadie imagino que fuera a tanto.

_-Salamander no pierde el tiempo_ -comento Gajeel riendo.

_-No creo que Lu-chan..._ -Levy no veía así a su amiga. ¿Sería lo que todos pensaban?

_-¡Lucy esta matando a Natsu! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!_ -Happy voló entrando a la enfermería y enseguida salió disparado hacia fuera de ella y también fuera del Gremio- _¡Lucy asesinaaa!_

Todos volvieron a quedar en silencio otra vez. ¿Qué había visto Happy? La curiosidad los estaba matando a todos y puesto que nadie parecía tener alguna teoría de lo que sucedía dentro de la enfermería se miraron entre si y de repente todo el Gremio se abalanzo hacia el lugar para apreciar por si mismos la escena. Fuera lo que fuera, tenían que verlo. A todos les resbalo una gotita en la nuca al ver a los dos.

Natsu se estaba arrastrando hacia la puerta de costado y con una sola mano, llevando las sábanas a rastras y a una Lucy que lo sujetaba por un pie intentando que se quedara quieto para volver a ponerlo en la cama. Aunque le doliera, Natsu tenia fuerza y terqueza para seguir moviéndose y complicando las cosas.

_-¡No! ¡Me duele, no quiero que me toquen más!_ -ante el grito/pedido del Dragon Slayer todos quedaron con las caras rojas.

_-¡Natsu no seas terco, te va a doler más si te arrastras! ¡Vuelve a la cama!_ -respondió Lucy. Al parecer ninguno de los dos había notado a los demás miembros.

_-Lucy..._ -Erza fue la primera en hablar de los recién llegados, se podía confundir su rostro con su cabello debido a la tonalidad- _¿Q-qué le hi-hiciste a Natsu...?_

_-¡Me toco, Erza, me toco!_ -grito el mago de fuego- _¡Y me duele mucho!_

_-¿¡QUÉE!?_ -gritaron todos a la vez.

_-P-p-pero por como están..._ -Gray señalo a sus dos amigos, Lucy todavía tiraba del pelirosa que quería fugarse.

_-¡La Coneja se quería violar a Salamander!_ -grito Gajeel haciendo que los dos mencionados levantaran la cabeza para mirar al DS de metal y todos asentían apoyándolo.

Luego Natsu giro lentamente la cabeza hacia la rubia que sostenía su pie inmóvil, ya ninguno de los dos tiraba hacia ningún lado. El Dragneel miro sonrojado a su mejor amiga, al igual que ella a él. De repente Lucy soltó el pie de su amigo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás alarmada.

_-¡No! ¡Yo no quería hacer eso! ¡Fue sin querer, lo abrace y lo moví un poco!_ -rayos, si hasta eso sonaba mal.

_-Y ahí fue donde quiso aprovecharse_ -afirmo Erza asintiendo con la cabeza.

_-¡Que no! Yo no haría algo así_ -se defendió algo ofendida porque sus amigos pensaran eso de ella.

_-Cierto_ -pensó que Juvia la iba a apoyar pero su comentario no fue exactamente para eso- _Lucy-san no haría algo así acá, llevaría a Natsu-san a su casa._

_-Es verdad_ -suspiro Gray- lo siento por pensar eso Lucy.

_-Nosotros también, prometemos no entrar a tu casa sin avisarte antes_ -afirmo la Scarlet. ¿Qué debía, agradecerle o mandarle al demonio?

_-¡Aye! Así no interrumpiremos_ -¿Cuando había vuelto Happy?

_-Tontos, nunca nos van a atrapar así porque nunca haría eso con Natsu_ -ese comentario, sin que lo supiera lastimo un poco al pelirosa- _es mi mejor amigo. Aunque estaría bien si avisan antes de entrar._

...

Rato más tarde en el Gremio Natsu ya podía caminar sin sentir gran dolor, sólo una molestia, esas medicinas que había tomado eran una maravilla. ¡Sin cremas ni nada! Aunque tenían un gusto asqueroso... Ahora estaba sentado en una mesa hablando con Happy como si nada. Gray se había apiadado de él así que no lo provoco para iniciar una pelea. Pero de la nada llego dándole una palmada en la espalda como si le estuviera dando ánimos.

_-Llamitas, estas en la Friend zone_ -si, hasta el pobre de Natsu cayo en esa zona...

_-Tch... No hables cuando tú tienes ahí a Juvia_ -intento devolverle como pudo el pelirosa.

_-¿Qué dices? Si Juvia y yo sólo somos amigos_ -ahí estaba y luego decía que no- _de todas formas. ¿Te rendirás?_ -tenia claros los sentimientos de su mejor amigo/rival por la rubia, pero decidió no meterse.

_-Claro que no, pero no sé que hacer_ -suspiro recostándose sobre sus propios brazos.

_-Bueno, yo creo que Lucy si siente algo por ti_ -también pensaba que los únicos que no se daban cuenta eran él y la rubia.

_-Si, claro... Igual que Charle siente algo por Happy_ -comento desganado.

_-¡Waaa, Natsu es malo conmigo!_ -llorando se fue de nuevo a los brazos/pechos de Lucy una vez más.

_-Gato abusador y traidor_ -regaño Natsu apretando la mandíbula. ¿¡Por qué rayos tenia Happy que ponerse así!?

_-Si te molesta, muévete. Happy es un gato pero no es como si fueras el único detrás de Lucy_ -por la mirada que recibió del Dragon Slayer se dio cuenta de que era mejor aclarar- _¡Ey, no me mires así! A mi no me interesa, me refería a Loke por ejemplo._

_-¡Aggh!_ -se sujeto por el pelo y tiraba tanto que podría arrancárselo.

Gray vio a lo lejos que Lucy se reía mientras se giraba para darles la espalda y Mira tomo una fotografía de ella. Luego volvió a mirar a su amigo, si la hacia reír tan fácilmente... Había escuchado que las chicas enamoradas se ríen de la mayoría de cosas que haga el chico que le gusta. ¿Sería verdad?

...

A la misma vez en la barra. Lucy hablaba con Mira sobre el Gremio, las locuras que siempre ocurren allí y los enredos en los que puede uno meterse. La cantidad de miembros había aumentado en las últimas semanas, había más gente para pelear y las anécdotas crecían. De repente Happy llego a Lucy llorando.

_-¿Qué pasa, Happy?_ -le pregunto acariciándole la cabeza.

_-¡Natsu fue malo conmigo!_ -dijo solamente, tampoco era tan tonto como para explicar todo lo sucedido, ahí si que Natsu sería verdaderamente malo con él.

_-Tranquilo, ya se le pasara. Seguro que esta así por la molestia que siente ahí abajo_ -le susurro eso último para que sólo Happy escuchara.

_-¡Aye!_ -con ánimos renovados se sentó en la barra a un lado de Lucy.

Continuaron hablando con Mira hasta que escucharon un "¡Aggh!" por parte de Natsu, al girarse Lucy lo vio a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la cabeza y no pudo evitar reír de eso. En verdad... En Fairy Tail no había nadie que fuera totalmente normal, había un nudista, una alcohólica, gatos que hablan y vuelan, una chica enamorada que no avanzaba, un hombre con una obsesión por la palabra "Hombre", un chico con bailes raros, un chico lanza llamas y una chica dulce que podía ser un demonio, entre otros. Pero eso hacia que ella encajara perfectamente. ¿No? Aunque era una de las más cuerdas del Gremio, tampoco era normal del todo y Happy y Natsu se encargaban de recordarselo. Y... ¡Amaba estar allí! Reía, no sólo por la gracia de Natsu sino de felicidad. En ese momento noto que Mira le saco una foto y la miro extrañada.

_-¿Qué haces, Mira?_ -le pregunto curiosa.

_-No esta mal tomar una foto muy feliz de vez en cuando. ¿No te parece?_ -le dijo sonriendo como siempre.

_-Todos están locos_ -volvió a reír, pero tenia razón Mirajane.

...

Horas más tarde, ya era hora de que volvieran a sus casas. Lucy ya se había marchado a su casa intentando escapar de su mejor amigo, aunque seguro que iría a su casa luego o tal vez antes que ella, no sabia como a veces pasaba eso.

_-Natsu_ -lo llamo Mira antes de que se fuera a la casa de Lucy- _ya tenemos la primer foto para el reto de los 100 días._

_-¿En serio? ¿Cuando se la sacaste?_ -pregunto emocionado arrebatandole la cámara de entre las manos a la albina y viendo la foto, sonrió sin pensarlo.

_-Cuando se rió de ti_ -le hizo saber- _así que conseguiste la foto de Lucy._

_-¡Bien! ¡Ya me voy, Mira! Nos vemos mañana para tomar la siguiente foto_ -se despidió con una mano y se marcho a la casa de la rubia.

No tardo mucho en llegar, conocía el camino perfectamente y siempre se las arreglaba para llegar incluso antes que ella. Ese nuevo reto que se proponía... Iba a resultar interesante y una excelente escusa para poder estar junto a Lucy sin que los demás los molestaran, Mira y Happy sobre todo.

_-¡Lucy! ¿Qué hay de cenar?_ -pregunto avisando que ya había llegado.

_-¡Bolas de arroz!_ -anuncio sin quejarse...

¿Lucy no le grito por entrar por la ventana y sin permiso? Camino hacia la cocina lentamente, seguro que era una trampa. Happy no había ido con él porque le dijo que iría a pescar con Charle, lo que le hizo pensar en si la gata tendría o no algún interés en él. De todas formas, vio que Lucy colocaba las bolas de arroz sobre una bandeja tranquilamente. Eran ellos dos, solos. Trago saliva, no era como si fuera la primera vez pero estaba nervioso, más después de lo sucedido ese día, pero eso le dio una idea.

Se acerco sigilosamente a la maga y se coloco detrás de ella, apoyando su mentón sobre su hombro derecho, de forma que podría hablarle al oído sin ningún problema. La acción sorprendió y avergonzó a la maga, que enseguida se puso roja.

_-¿Sabes Lucy? Si Gajeel tenia razón con tus intenciones, me hubieras avisado..._ -le susurro al oído sonando algo seductor- _así no hubiera intentado escapar._

Se alejo como si nada a la sala a esperar la comida que Lucy llevaría, aunque tardo varios minutos en recomponerse de lo sucedido. "Natsu... Es un pervertido." Logro pensar luego de unos minutos.

**Día uno:** Una foto de Lucy riendo, muy feliz por estar en Fairy Tail.

* * *

¡Fiiin! xD

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejarían un Review? :3

Aaahora a explicar:

**Ustedes en la historia:** Dije que podrían incluso entrar en la historia, no es como si fueran a volverse los protagonistas y eso, sino que podrían ser como un personaje secundario (Estilo Cana, Jet, Laki...) que de ideas para el reto y participe de vez en cuando. En la historia ya mencione que había nuevos miembros, así que quien quiera puede pedir "¡Ey, quiero entrar a la historia!" y entrara, pero debe decirme como quiere que sea su personaje (Nombre, personalidad, físico, algo más que quieran agregar) ¿Participan en mi Fic? :3

**Fotos-Días:** También pueden dar ideas de que tipo de fotos quieren que consigan para el reto. Peeero como los Reviews siempre son más que la cantidad de capítulos no creo que pueda hacer todos totalmente, por eso (Para complacerlos a todos) combinare ideas. Por ejemplo si uno me pide: Foto vergonzosa. Y alguien más dice: Foto con tu mejor amigo. Haré: Foto vergonzosa con tu mejor amigo. ¿Entienden? x)

Bien... Creo que no se me escapa nada~ ¿Me ayudan a cumplir el reto?  
PD: Ideas, sugerencias, quejas, comentarios todos son bien recibidos para poder mejorar n.n  
PD2: A los que siguen mi Fic de la academia... Les debo una disculpa por no actualizar aun, ya llevo escrito del nuevo cap. pero todavía no esta completo como para que pueda subirlo. Además, me iré unos días (Tres) así que no podre escribir en ese tiempo x.x Y ya me voy en unos min. ¡Sooorry! ¡Lo siento! ¡ごめん! En compensación dejo esto.

¡Bye, bye! Espero que les agrade mi nueva idea ^^


	2. Con atuendo seductor

¡He vuelto! Este Fic intentare actualizarlo más seguido que los otros, 100 capítulos me va a llevar tiempo xD Pero me alegro muucho que tuviera aceptación y les gustara *-*

Estoy haciendo una lista con todas las ideas que me dieron, ya hay 8 tipos de fotos por hacer. ¡Gracias! x)  
También tengo otra lista con quienes quieren participar, así no se me escapa nadie n.n

En fin, ya saben ideas que tengan o comentarios, todos son bien recibidos. Y el que quiera participar que sólo me lo diga~ ¡Aquí nadie queda fuera! Ahm~ Y ayer cree una pag en FB por si quieren decirme o preguntarme algo, también avisare cada vez que actualice o cree un nuevo Fic, sólo busquen: Aankaa Fanfiction

***Encuesta en mi perfil, voten: ¿Quieres Lemmon en "¡Reto! 100 Días"?***

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Día 2 - Foto con atuendo seductor**

Comenzaba un nuevo día, los pajaritos cantaban, las personas se levantaban y un molesto gallo quien sabe donde despertaba a las personas con sus "cantos". Las puertas del Gremio Fairy Tail estaban abriendo y con ello, los miembros iban llegando. Mira estaba en la barra tarareando una canción, la única que le había pedido algo a esa hora era Cana, al menos había iniciado con unas botellas en vez de un barril. Erza estaba sentada hablando con uno de los nuevos miembros, queriendo conocerla mejor. Era una chica de cabello azul platinado con ojos verdes, se había unido hacia unos días tan sólo pero resultaba muy simpática.

_-Así que Raan. ¿Te gusta Fairy Tail?_ -la pelirroja miraba a su alrededor observando la tranquilidad del Gremio a esa hora.

_-¡Si, es genial! Todos son muy agradables_ -respondió animada y con una dulce sonrisa.

_-Me alegro. ¿Sabes? Me caes bien_ -agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-¡Tú a mi también!_ -no pudo evitarlo y abrazo a Erza, que quedo sorprendida pero le devolvió el abrazo.

Mira las observaba desde la barra sonriendo. Si, todos los nuevos miembros eran muy agradables. Y como todos los demás cada uno tenia su toque especial, una de las chicas por ejemplo era bipolar, nunca podías saber como iba a reaccionar ante alguna situación. Sin embargo solía ser alegre y admiraba a Natsu, se preocupo el día anterior con lo de la mordida. ¡Imaginen que la persona que admiras sea castrada! En fin, ella había entrado hace una semana presentándose como Hikari, maga de agua. A Juvia le sorprendió eso y quiso hablar más con ella, se llevaron bien enseguida aunque se volvió más cercana a otra chica que entro dos días después...

Haru, admiraba tanto a Juvia que casi vivía a su lado. Se había vuelto la más cariñosa de y con las chicas, porque en cuanto a los chicos... No es que les agradara mucho y prefería que... Bah, los odia, seamos sinceros. Muchos consideraban que era una tsundere, cosa que ella ni negaba ni aceptaba. En cuanto a cuerpo se parecía a Levy, pero su cabello era largo ondulado y de color castaño. Se veía tierna además con los moñitos que solía llevar, combinando con sus ojos miel. Ahora mismo estaba hablando con la Loxar, se reían de algo que la albina no llegaba a escuchar.

Otro de los nuevos miembros era un muchacho ladino con algunos tintes de egocentrismo. Era alto, de ojos purpuras y cabello gris plata. Siempre iba vestido con un pantalón de piel y una playera negra con el emblema del gremio. Lo que lo identificaba a él era una frase que solía decir... ¡Yare, yare! De forma socarrona, curioso al menos para la mayoría. Él se llama Hizaku Hernandez. En fin, todos se habían adaptado y hecho amigos fácilmente. Así que Mira decidió algo.

_-¡Chicos! Tengo un anuncio/favor para ustedes_ -llamo a todos los presentes desde la barra, agitando el brazo para llamar la atención.

Los presentes se fueron acercando, en ese momento estaban: Erza, Raan, Cana, Hizaku, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Wendy, Juvia, el Maestro, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Macao, Romeo, Max, Nab y Laki. El resto aún no llegaba. Todos miraron curiosos a la albina, esperando que dijera eso que tenia que decirles.

_-Escuchen. Saben que en poco más de tres meses es el cumpleaños de Lucy. ¿Verdad?_ -algunos asintieron otros aparentaron saberlo, un par puso cara de sorpresa- _bueno, Natsu quiere regalarle algo especial y por eso elegimos hacer un el reto de los 100 días._

_-Ahh. El de la revista. ¿Cierto?_ -intervino Bisca recordando esa sección.

_-Así es, y ayer tomamos la primer foto. Pero nos faltan 99... ¡Y tenemos exactamente 100 días para tomarlas!_ -les mostró la cámara con la cual había sacado la primer foto- _¿Nos ayudan?_

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -respondieron todos a coro imitando a Happy, nadie se iba a quedar fuera de las locas ideas que algunos tenían.

_-¿Y cual es la siguiente foto?_ -pregunto Haru que acababa de llegar, al parecer había escuchado la idea y sin duda participaría.

_-Etto..._ -Mira busco la revista y leyó la sección- _día dos, una foto de tu artista favorito._

_-¿Eh? Eso es aburrido_ -se quejo Cana.

_-Cierto, así no tenemos que tomar fotos_ -apoyo Bisca.

_-Podríamos hacer una lista nosotros_ -propuso Erza imaginando alguna de las fotos, por alguna razón se puso roja.

_-¡Si! Eso sería más original y especial_ -concordó Raan sonriente, era el primer proyecto con el Gremio en el que participaría, misiones había ido con algunos sólo.

_-Entonces tenemos que dar ideas... ¿Alguien tiene alguna?_ -pregunto Wendy, poniéndose a pensar.

_-¿De qué hablan?_ -luego de dos minutos de nada más que silencio llego Hikari, y a su lado estaba Gray, se habían encontrado a un par de calles del Gremio.

_-Tienen las caras rojas_ -comento el Fullbuster al ver a todos, estaban tan concentrados y frustrados que ese era el tono de su piel.

_-Estamos pensando, eso es lo que hacen los hombres_ -explico Elfman a su modo.

_-Con razón..._ -murmuro Gray para que no lo escucharan.

_-¿Qué dijiste?_ -ouch, si lo habían escuchado, al menos Erza, Elfman y Hizaku. Por lo que ahora se encontraba bajo tres auras oscuras.

_-N-nada_ -respondió como un gatito asustado, de los chicos no creía que le hicieran mucho más que algunos golpes pero Erza igual lo dejaba sin hijos, en ese momento recordó a Natsu ayer y no pudo evitar sonreír por la gracia.

_-Gray..._ -¡Mierda! Sólo a él se le ocurría sonreír en un momento como ese. Erza le dio una patada haciendo que se estrellara contra una de las paredes del Gremio.

_-¡Gray-sama!_ -detrás de él salió corriendo Juvia por su amado.

_-¡Juvia-sama!_ -detrás de la mencionada corrió Haru.

_-¡Bien hecho Erza, eso es de hombres!_ -la felicito Elfman.

_-¿Hombres? ¿Quieres que te golpee también?_ -la mirada sombría que le dirigió hizo que sacudiera su cabeza de lado a lado- _me alegro_ -y volvió a sonreír como si nada.

_-Bien, la cosa es crear una lista... ¿Ideas?_ -dijo Lisanna volviendo al tema inicial de la conversación.

_-¡Ya sé! Vamos a decir lo primero que se nos venga a la mente_ -propuso Levy animada.

_-¡Eso!_ -apoyo Romeo- _¡Lucy con un disfraz de patata!_

_-¡Asustada!_ -dijo Macao.

_-¡Borracha!_ -propuso Cana, tenia que ser...

_-¡Una con mis armaduras!_ -dijo alegre Erza.

_-¡Una sorprendida!_ -dijo ahora Lisanna.

_-¡Una vergonzosa con su mejor amigo! Osea, Natsu_ -dijo Gray que ya había vuelto, más que nada para ver en vergüenza a Natsu.

_-¡Una con un mostacho!_ -intervino Haru, habiendo vuelto abrazada a Juvia- _¡O con un pez en la cara!_

_-Pareces Happy_ -rió Mira y como si lo hubieran llamado, apareció el gato.

_-¡Aye, con un pez! ¿De qué hablan?_ -con tal de que incluyera peces, todo era bien recibido por el gato.

_-Tú sólo da ideas locas para fotos_ -le ordeno Max- _¡Una foto con todos los chicos en la playa!_

_-¡Con la persona más importante para ella!_ -dijo Juvia.

_-¡De hombre!_ -¿Hace falta decir quién propuso eso?

_-¡Lucy de Natsu y Natsu de Lucy!_ -dijo sonriente Raan.

_-¡Con atuendo seductor!_ -quien hablaba ahora era Hizaku.

_-¡Con un kiwi, con un kiwi!_ -mencionaba Hikari- _¡O en fiesta de disfraces!_

_-¡De diabla o ángel!_ -el de la idea era Makarov.

_-¡Con su objeto más preciado!_ -quiso Levy.

_-Una con su equipo_ -comento Wendy.

_-Y otra con todo el Gremio_ -dijo sonriendo Bisca.

_-Una de vaquera_ -proponía Alzack.

_-En un trabajo_ -justo Nab lo decía.

_-¡Con los ojos vendados y comiendo helado!_ -ideo Laki.

_-¡Rockstar!_ -dijo Mira.

_-Tenemos suficientes ideas por ahora. ¿No?_ -Lisanna sacaba una hoja y un lápiz para poder anotar todas las ideas.

_-¿Cual haremos hoy?_ -deseaba saber Bisca.

_-Voto por la de Hizaku_ -dijo levantando la mano como voto, Max.

_-Yo también_ -apoyaron Elfman, Makarov, Macao y Erza imitando el gesto de Max.

_-Entonces sera... Con un atuendo seductor_ -en la lista que estaba preparando Lisanna puso una cruz al lado de esa foto, marcándola como día dos además.

...

Lucy comenzó a girar en la cama, se sentía algo apretada, como si alguien le impidiera el movimiento. Se rindió y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a una distancia peligrosamente cerca a Natsu dormido. De repente su rostro se torno carmesí y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, luego se tranquilizo pensando que estaba dormido. Pero... Su corazón latía a mil por hora y no entendía del todo porque, si ya antes Natsu había dormido en su cama. Aunque desde hacia un tiempo, se sentía más nerviosa a su lado, no entendía del todo la razón.

"Se ve tierno mientras duerme..." Pensó con una involuntaria sonrisa.

Sonrisa que desapareció al ver que Natsu abría los ojos y la atrapaba observándolo sonrojada, se giro de golpe y con ello se cayo de la cama. ¡PUM! Retumbo el la casa. Lucy se sentó en el suelo acariciando su cabeza, vaya golpe... Natsu se asomo para verla confundido.

_-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?_ -le pregunto sin entender su reacción.

_-¿Q-qué haces en mi cama?_ -pregunto, quizás su reacción pasara desapercibida así.

_-Dormir. ¿Qué iba a hacer?_ -suspiro viendo como ella giraba su rostro sin que el adorable sonrojo desapareciera de sus mejillas- _Lucyy~_ -ronroneo, lo que le dio mala espina a la rubia- _¿Estabas pensando cosas pervertidas?_

_-¡C-claro que no, idiota!_ -la Heartfilia se levanto apurada y fue hacia el baño, se ducharía para relajarse. Si Natsu supiera que no era que pensara cosas pervertidas, sino por lo nerviosa que estaba con su cercanía.

Natsu se quedo sentado en la cama de su mejor amiga durante un rato, fue a la cocina y comió algunas galletas que encontró. Luego decidió que sería buena idea ir al Gremio antes que Lucy, para planear sobre la foto de ese día.

_-¡Lucy, te espero en el Gremio! Ya me voy_ -grito hacia la puerta del baño para asegurarse de que su querida amiga lo escuchaba.

_-¡Esta bien!_ -recibió en respuesta.

Se disponía a salir por la ventana cuando divisó a lo lejos una mancha azul que se acercaba a gran velocidad, pudo diferenciar que esa mancha tenia dos alas blancas a ambos lados. "¿Happy?" Y sus sospechas eran ciertas, ya que su amigo gato siguió de largo, estrellándose en la cara de Natsu y cayendo ambos hacia el interior de la casa, para su suerte estaba la cama detrás.

_-¿H-hap-py?_ -tartamudeo el pelirosa.

_-¡Natsu!_ -hablo con sorpresa y alegría pero en un tono más bajo al usual. Se aparto el rostro del hijo de Igneel e iba a decir algo, pero se corto para decir otra cosa- _¿Te arañaste?_

_-¡Tú lo hiciste!_ -sentía los arañazos de su felino amigo en el rostro- _¿Y por qué murmuras?_

_-¡Shh! Lucy no debe escuchar, es sobre las fotos_ -le hizo saber Happy.

_-¿Mira te contó?_ -se agacho para quedar a la altura de su amigo y también murmuro.

_-A todos_ -Natsu casi grita algo de la sorpresa pero se controlo para que la rubia no oyera.

_-¿Y qué me tienes que decir?_ -murmuro algo decepcionado ya que quería ser él quien le diera ese regalo tan especial.

_-Que ya tenemos cual sera la foto de hoy..._ -puso sus patitas cerca de su boca como cuando dice "Te gusssta" antes de seguir hablando- _una foto con un atuendo seductor. Dijimos fotos y esa fue la de hoy._

_-¿Q-qué...?_ -abrió sus ojos de par en par y de la nada se sonrojo él ahora. "Quizás no fue tan mala idea que los demás participen con esas ideas... ¿¡En qué estoy pensando!? ¡Todos verán a mi Lucy! ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dije mi? Maldición."

Quedaron un instante en silencio, hasta que sintieron que la puerta del baño se abría y salía Lucy con la toalla casi cayéndose. La pobre rubia no se había preocupado mucho en sujetarla bien pensando que estaba sola en la casa, pero ahora un rojo más fuerte que el cabello de Erza adornaba su rostro y entre los nervios intento cubrirse mejor.

_-¡Kyaaa! ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¿¡No qué te habías ido!?_ -grito dándoles la espalda.

_-Natsu... Estas sangrando_ -le informo Happy al chico pelirosa.

El Dragneel se llevo una mano a la nariz y en efecto, un hilito rojo salía de ella. Tomo a Happy lo más rápido que pudo y salió por la ventana a una velocidad increíble. Sólo entonces Lucy se dio vuelta, con las mejillas infladas y mirando el lugar por el que se marcharon sus amigos, roja como un tomate.

...

Mientras iba pasando el rato los miembros iban llegando a Fairy Tail y la noticia se esparció entre todos, aunque siempre con la aclaración: Lucy no debe saber nada. Ya con una idea en mente para conseguir que Lucy se pusiera un atuendo seductor y sacarle una foto, Mira preparaba la cámara para que no tuviera fallos.

Un rato después llegaron Natsu sujetando a Happy por la cola, mientras el felino no decía nada. Miro a su alrededor como si buscara a algo o alguien, tras un instante se sentó en la barra vigilando la puerta. Cuando Lucy entrara... Se comería el sermón de su vida, no, quizás no... No querría que todos supieran de lo sucedido.

_-¿Qué pasa, Natsu?_ -le pregunto sonriendo Mira.

_-¡Nada!_ -respondió saltando sobre su asiento- _así que esa foto sera la de hoy..._ -agrego rápidamente cambiando de tema.

_-¡Sip! Envié a Happy para que te dijera. ¿Qué te parece?_ -¿Se veía así de inocente a propósito para que resaltaran más los nervios de Natsu? Él creía que si.

_-G-genial_ -murmuro mirando hacia otro lado.

_-Eso pensé_ -agrego pícara.

_-¿Pero como haremos para que se ponga algo así?_ -no veía a Lucy aceptando de la nada usar ropa seductora, recordaba cuando Erza le propuso que usara su armadura de seducción y se negó completamente.

_-Tú sólo espera y lo sabrás_ -respondió la albina guiñándole un ojo.

Paso una hora más o menos. Cana bebía en una mesa acompañada por otras más, entre ellas Erza, Raan, Levy, Juvia, Haru, Hikari y Wendy. En un sitio más alejado charlaban Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Elfman y Hizaku. En la barra estaban Mira, Lisanna, Kinana, Macao y Wakaba. Reedus volvía a pintar igual que el día anterior. Y el equipo de Laxus junto al rubio ya habían llegado también. Tras un rato llego la rubia, que se sintió más observaba de lo usual.

_-Buenos días, Lucy_ -la recibió Mira, haciendo que los demás dejaran de observarla tanto.

_-Hola Mira..._ -bajo la mirada y se acerco a la barra para saludar a las hermanas Strauss, pensando que todos la observaban por culpa de Natsu. Más la valía a ese tonto no haber dicho nada.

_-¿Sabes, Lucy? Hay una competencia hoy en el Gremio, se anuncio a la mañana_ -le dijo la maga iniciando una mejor conversación.

_-¿Huh? ¿Competencia de qué?_ -quiso saber, si había algún premio le iría de maravilla, la fecha de pagar la renta se iba acercando y la verdad no quería optar por las misiones porque sabia que Natsu destrozaría todo y buena parte se iría ahí.

_-De..._ -se acerco un poco a la rubia mirandola con una sonrisa traviesa- _seducción._

_-¿Quéee?_ -Lucy se echo para atrás en su asiento, sintiendo como las miradas se clavaban en ella por el tono alto de su voz.

_-Y el premio es de 210.000 Jewels. Son tres meses de tu renta. ¿Cierto?_ -la chica se aparto un poco haciéndose la pensativa- _yo creo que te conviene participar._

_-N-no creo..._ -pero maldición eran tres meses sin tener que preocuparse por la renta, mientras podría ahorrar sin preocuparse por los desastres de Natsu- _¿Cómo es el concurso?_ -pregunto finalmente, con saber no perdía nada.

_-Es simple, la de atuendo y pose más seductora gana_ -le dijo sencillamente la maga S- _¿Participaras?_

_-Yo..._ -¿Si o no? ¿Si o no? No era lo peor que haría- _esta bien_ -murmuro apenas.

_-¡Genial! Porque ya te había inscrito_ -le informo con una gran sonrisa- y empieza en dos horas, así que prepárate.

Lo tenia todo planeado, lo sabia. En fin, no le vendría nada mal ese dinero. Hablo con Mira un poco más sobre los atuendos que se usarían y se entero que participarían varias (Lo que hacían por esa foto...). Las participantes serían: Erza, Mira, Cana, Juvia (Que no dejaría que su Gray-sama viera a otras así), y Haru. Las demás habían decidido no participar en esa parte, aunque Hikari estaba entre que si, que no, que si, que no... Al final y por ahora, estaba con que no. Así fueron pasando esas dos horas...

...

_-¿Están listas?_ -pregunto Mira a las demás participantes mientras Lucy se cambiaba.

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -respondieron todas a coro.

Cada una iba vestida distinta, pero en verdad cada una resaltaba sus dotes y lucía seductora, y aún les faltaba la pose... Luego de que Lucy saliera fueron todas juntas por la parte de atrás del escenario del Gremio para que no la vieran. Todos esperaban con ansias que las chicas salieran, principalmente Macao y Wakaba. Max subió al escenario y capto la atención de todos, por fin el concurso estaba por comenzar.

_-¡Magos y magas de Fairy Tail! Hoy tenemos un concurso maravilloso para todos nosotros... Yo, Max Alors seré su presentador_ -inicio- _cada uno podrá votar a su chica favorita cuando acabe el concurso. Cada una puede hacer tres poses. ¡Que inicie... Hada seductora! La primer participante es nada más y nada menos que la belleza de Fairy Tail... ¡Miraajanee!_

Así entro la albina, llevando un bikini celeste puesto y un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas. Una sonrisa adornaba su rostro e inicio con las tres poses. La primera, se arrodillo apoyando una mano en el suelo y cruzando una mano por debajo de sus pechos haciendo que destacaran más. La segunda, sin levantarse le dio la espalda al público y aparto un poco las piernas, apoyándose sólo con la mano izquierda y sujetándose el cabello con la otra, mirando por encima del hombro. La tercera, se levanto un poco quedando sólo sobre sus rodillas sin ayuda de las manos, pasándolas detrás de la nuca levantando su cabello como si estuviera haciendo un moño.

Imaginen las poses de la albina y verán como reaccionaron varios hombres del Gremio, los más desagrados por la nariz eran Macao, Wakaba y Makarov. Luego Mira salió del escenario despidiéndose con una mano.

_-Wow... Después de la asombrosa presentación de Mira, le toca el turno al Hada Reina. ¡Titania... Erza Scarlet!_ -anuncio Max dándole paso a la mencionada.

La pelirroja vestía una armadura un poco-muy reveladora. Consistía en un top sin tirantes de color rosa con dorado que se ataba por delante. Lo que podría ser la parte inferior de un bikini rosa también con lazos dorados en la parte de arriba. Tenia unas medias que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla con cintas doradas. Y unos guantes pasando los codos que se sujetaban únicamente del dedo mayor. Su cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas. Así, Erza también hizo sus tres poses.

Para la primera, se apoyo sobre una de sus piernas manteniendo la otra apartada de forma que resaltaran sus caderas y busto. Mantuvo las manos encima de su cabeza. En la segunda le dio la espalda al público se quedo a cuatro "patas", re-equipando algunas cadenas imitando que era prisionera. Y para la última re-equipo lo que podría ser un traje de tortura con látigo incluido, el cual agito causando ruido. Más desangrados... Tras eso Erza se despidió también.

Así fueron pasando todas las participantes, Cana apareció sin su bebida pero al final pidió a Wakaba que le pasara una botella, eso hizo que a algunos les resbalara una gotita por la nuca pero luego quedaron con un hilo de baba cayendo. No sabían si fue a propósito o sin querer, pero a Cana le resbalo algo de la cerveza por los labios. Dejo a su imaginación el resto.

Cuando Juvia paso a Gray casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas. Entendía que todos los demás estuvieran igual que él, animado a la maga de agua y con corazones en los ojos, pero... ¡Si que estaba celoso! Los congelaría a todos para que dejaran de hablar tanto, por lo que agradeció cuando acabo el turno de Juvia. Natsu no dejo de burlarse de él, a lo que Gray respondía que ya vería cuando le tocara a Lucy...

Luego le toco a Haru, aunque odiara a casi todos (Por no decir todos) los hombres del Gremio, eso no evito que ellos se sorprendieran y alagaran a la muchacha. Aunque fuera más bien plana, tenia lindas curvas. Pero... Ella los silencio a todos con una simple mirada luego de acabar su show, quedaron como perritos amansados.

Y por fin le toco el turno a la maga que había causado que se montara todo aquello, todo por una foto. Lucy apareció con nada más y nada menos que la armadura de seducción de Erza, que se la había prestado-obligado a poner. La Heartfilia causo más de un sangrado nasal también y un enorme sonrojo por parte de cierto pelirosa que miraba hacia otro lado para que no se notara el hilillo de sangre. Inicio con sus poses y a cada una un flash la capto. Y... Natsu no tenia tanta paciencia como Gray.

_-¡Cállense, idiotas! ¡No miren a m... A Lucy!_ -grito para todo el Gremio cuando la rubia estaba por bajar, no pudo aguantar más y literalmente se encendió.

Golpeo a unos cuantos, lo que hizo que Mira sonriera sabiendo porque lo hacia. Gray sonreía también hasta que una silla lo golpeo en la espalda e hizo que se metiera en la pelea también. Las participantes del concurso volvieron al escenario (Menos Mira) y observaron al Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

_-Natsu si que es celoso..._ -comento Cana viendo los golpes que repartía y bebiendo.

_-Ojala Gray-sama fuera así con Juvia_ -suspiraba en sus sueños la maga de agua.

_-No Juvia-sama, es por lo agresivos que son los hombres que los odio_ -alegaba Haru inflando las mejillas.

_-¿Hay algo por lo que no los odies?_ -le pregunto Cana a la muchacha.

_-Hmph_ -no respondió nada.

_-Lucy, deberías calmar a Natsu_ -le dijo la pelirroja.

_-¿¡Eh!? ¿Yo por qué? Si me acerco ahora me matan_ -ya se lo imaginaba, volaría alguna mesa hacia ella y acabaría estampada contra alguna pared, al menos sería un lindo adorno.

_-Porque es por ti que Natsu los esta golpeando_ -bueno... Eso era verdad, no sabia porque actuaba de esa forma pero bueno, tampoco le molestaba demasiado que la defendiera- _ve y paralo, si no quieres que lo haga yo..._ -la rodeo un aura oscura y se hizo sonar los nudillos.

_-¡Ya voy!_ -y salto del escenario en busca de su mejor amigo.

_-¿En serio esos dos no se dan cuenta?_ -suspiro Cana viendo como Lucy se agachaba esquivando una silla y Natsu golpeaba al que la lanzo.

_-Muchas veces se dan cuenta antes las personas a su alrededor que las enamoradas_ -sonrió levemente Erza.

_-¿Cuando se dará cuenta Gray-sama?_ -hizo un puchero Juvia.

_-No eres la única así Juvia, de veras que no..._ -llego suspirando Levy también, acompañada por Raan- _¿Les molesta si nos quedamos con ustedes?_

_-Para nada, quédense, es más seguro_ -le dijo Cana- _¿Y lo dices por Gajeel?_

_-El cabeza hueca no se da cuenta_ -se quejo.

_-Todos son tontos_ -afirmaba Haru, pero en el fondo también las entendía un poco, ella aunque no lo demostrara esperaba a su amado.

_-Seguro que cambias de opinión cuando te enamores_ -le dijo risueña Raan.

_-Tal vez_ -respondió la otra chica abrazándola de la nada y soltándola un instante después.

...

Y otra silla que pasaba cerca... Ya era la tercera o cuarta. A lo lejos podía ver a Mira hablando con Hikari y Lisanna, apartadas de todo el lío. La mayoría de los chicos estaban metidos en la lucha, incluso Laxus y Freed participaban. Natsu golpeaba a Elfman junto con Gray. Alzack le pegaba a Max porque casi golpeaba a Bisca, que protegía a Asuka. Droy y Jet querían pelear con Gajeel, pero acabaron hechos puré. Laki y Kinana se había alejado detrás de la barra. Makarov los observaba sin dejar de beber y mirando de reojo el escenario, las chicas aún no se cambiaban. Macao y Wakaba peleaban entre si. Romeo y Hizaku luchaban contra Warren y Reedus, cuidándose de las criaturas del último para no tener accidentes como Natsu. Happy aprovechaba para intentar conquistar a Charle sin éxito, y Lily simplemente estaba parado por ahí cerca.

Y bueno, así iba Lucy intentando alcanzar al tonto de su amigo. Pero fue aplastada por Gray antes de llegar a su objetivo, el colmo de los colmos fue que Gray iba sólo en ropa interior. Listo, Natsu lo mando a volar con una patada sacándoselo de encima a Lucy.

_-Natsu, Natsu_ -lo llamaba, pero parecía no escucharla mientras gritaba cosas imposibles de entender al mago de hielo- _¡Natsu!_

_-¿Qué pasa, Lucy? ¿Te lastimo?_ -le pregunto por fin prestandole atención.

_-No, sólo para de pelear_ -le pidió intentando calmarlo, al menos ya no estaba en llamas.

_-Es su culpa por mirarte así y decirte cosas_ -se excuso cruzando los brazos.

_-¿En qué te afecta a ti?_ -quería saberlo, el hecho de que Natsu la cuidara así era importante para ella pero no podía hacerse ilusiones.

_-P-pues... Eres mi compañera, mi mejor amiga y..._ -repentinamente se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado.

_-¿Y...?_ -intento presionarlo la rubia para que acabara de hablar.

Pero llego Max intentando tomar fotos de Lucy, si, en medio de la pelea. A lo lejos las chicas en el escenario contaban los segundos que faltaban para que Natsu lo golpeara. Y lo hizo, tres segundos después de que llegara con la cámara. También... Lucy seguía con la armadura de la seducción.

_-¡Aléjate de ella!_ -grito al aire el pelirosa.

Pero no iba a arriesgarse, agarro a Lucy como si fuera una princesa y salió corriendo del Gremio. Las miradas los siguieron. La Heartfilia se sujetaba alrededor del cuello del muchacho, totalmente roja por la situación. Veamos... Iba en brazos del chico que le gustaba, corriendo hacia quien sabe donde y... ¡Con esas pocas ropas! ¡Maldición!

_-¡Kyaaa! ¡Natsu, vuelve!_ -le pidió en un grito.

_-¡No!_ -dijo sin más.

_-¡Mi ropaaa!_ -lloro la rubia, sintiendo las miradas de todos sobre ellos.

Al final, llegaron a la casa de la maga. Entraron por la ventana, esta vez sin queja de la rubia que continuaba igual de roja que antes. El mago cerro la ventana y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro alterado. Lucy tan sólo lo seguía con la mirada, sin saber que decir. Estaba sentada en su cama. No acababa de entender del todo su comportamiento... ¿Por qué era su compañera y su mejor amiga? Si en Edolas él mismo había hecho un plan para que sedujera a Hughes. ¿O ella imaginaba cosas?

_-Cálmate_ -acabo por pedirle al final, ya la estaba alterando a ella también.

Natsu no dijo nada, dejo de caminar y se acerco a Lucy en dos pasos. Coloco sus manos a ambos lados de la rubia y coloco su rostro a unos cinco centímetros del de ella. La observo seriamente, luego bajo la mirada sin apartarse, observando el atuendo que llevaba, cosa que hizo que Lucy instintivamente se cubriera el pecho con ambas manos. Tras eso Natsu volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

_-La próxima vez que te vuelvas a poner algo así_ -le dijo con voz gruesa y seria, impropia de él- _sera sólo para mi. ¿Esta claro?_

_-..._ -¿Había escuchado bien? Y ella que creía que le diría algo como "No vuelvas a ponerte algo así jamás". Vaya, le pedía que fuera únicamente para él. No supo que responder, por lo que quedo en silencio.

_-¿Esta claro?_ -volvió a repetir impaciente por una respuesta.

_-S-si..._ -respondió con un hilo de voz.

_-Me alegro_ -le sonrió el hijo de Igneel y se alejo de ella, camino a la cocina.

La rubia quedo más de dos minutos sin hacer nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de que respirara, pero los latidos de su corazón iban más acelerados que nunca. Por segunda vez en dos días consecutivos, comprobaba que Natsu era un pervertido. Y lo peor, no hacia ni decía nada para evitarlo.

...

_-¿Tienes la foto, Mira?_ -le pregunto tranquilamente Erza a la albina.

La pelirroja se había encargado de acabar con toda la pelea ella misma, ya que cuando Natsu se marcho aún continuaba. Ahora, todos estaban más tranquilos que Happy comiendo un pez. Y con un chichón en la cabeza...

_-¡Sip! La saco Hikari, mírala_ -le extendió la cámara para que pudiera verla.

En la foto se veía a Lucy con el atuendo que la Scarlet le había prestado, apoyada con ambas manos sobre una pared y dándole la espalda a la cámara mirando por encima de su hombro izquierdo, la boca entre abierta y un dulce sonrojo en las mejillas.

_-Oh, ahora que recuerdo, debería guardar esa armadura ya, seguro que Lucy ya se cambio_ -comento Erza.

Y lo hizo, guardando esas prendas en junto a las demás nuevamente. Lo que no sabia, era que la rubia aun se encontraba sentada en la cama sin saber como reaccionar y el mago de fuego estaba libre por su casa, pudiendo aparecer en cualquier momento...

**Día 2:** Lucy con atuendo y pose seductora.

* * *

La idea de la foto con atuendo seductor fue de: Huachi-sama.  
Cada vez que use una idea que me proponen haré esto al final del capítulo :)

¿Saben de que me di cuenta mientras escribí este cap? No es sólo el reto de conseguir 100 días, sino que también les guste como manejo a sus personajes, que es más difícil aún xD A los de la serie los conozco como actuarían, pero a ustedes no... Por eso es un reto :3  
Aunque lo acepto gustosa, yo lo propuse y no me arrepiento ;3

Quise presentarlos a todos más al principio del cap, así cuando ya se estuviera desarrollando la parte de la foto no tendría que detenerme a presentar a cada uno :)

En fin, pobre Lucy quedando desnuda en su casa con Natsu por ahí Jajajaja

**Hikari no kokoro:** Jajaja Traaanqui, no quedas como tonta, mejor así =P ¡Gracias por las ideas! Ya las agregue a la lista que estoy armando, incluso a la del kiwi (?) xDD

**PatashifyDragneel:** ¡Que geniaal! *O*

**Huachi-sama:** Jojo, pues me encanto tu idea, ya viste que fue la que use para este capítulo x) Espero que te gustara como la desarrolle :3

**karin magical:** ¡Yes! Natsu es pura pasión y lo va demostrando Jajaja

**Raan Asakura:** Ñañaña Bueno, espero que te gustara como hice a tu personaje . Quise hacerla así alegre y simpática *o* Y para el físico me base en tu imagen de perfil xD También anote tu idea, me encanto~

**Girl Master Houndoom:** ¡Dame tus datos cuando quieras! =D Lo que necesito es el nombre, personalidad y físico (A menos que quieras que lo invente yo) ¿Y qué otro regalo pensabas? Jaja Yo ando con otro en mente, pero todavía no estoy segura de si lo usare al final o no *Hmm* Lo del lemmon, estoy viendo si lo pongo o no... xD

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Jajajaja ¡Que sepas que estoy considerando hasta la del pescado! xDD Y Happy se lo tiraría Owo ¡Y gracias! Sabia que contaría contigo *O*

**portaphyro:** ÑamÑam La usare y pensare en algo super vergonzoso para ambos x)

**Paz16:** ¡Oki doki! Puse que la propusiera Lisanna para que entre en la lista =3

**LacieHearts:** La foto que no puede faltar *w* ¿Y tienes a alguien en especial para que sea esa persona? Si lo dejas a mi elección la pongo con Natsu xD

**lily:** ¡Que bien! Espero que este cap también te gustara ^^

**Naia:** ¡Borracha, borracha! Van a la lista~ Si pobre Natsu, y ahora pobre Lucy LOL

**Alice194:** Espero poder hacer que siga interesante :3 Gracias por el comentario n.n

Bien... Cree una encuesta en mi perfil que afectara a este Fic. Dije poco al principio.  
La encuesta es esta: ¿Quieres Lemmon en "¡Reto! 100 Días"?  
Y las opciones que les doy son: Un poco - Prefiero Lime - No - Si

¡Voten, please! =D  
Y recuerden que las ideas que tengan siempre son bien recibidas, así como si alguien quiere participar en el Fic sólo debe decirlo n.n

Nos vemos pronto~ Besoos  
PD: Al que me deje un Review le regalo un lindo Exceed


	3. Fiesta de disfraces

¡Wiii! Soy feliz Porque ya hay unas 8 personas que quieren participar en el Fic y tengo más de 15 ideas que me dieron :3 Y eso que al principio me resistía a subir esta idea. 32 Reviews en dos capítulos, eso me asombro y por eso les doy las gracias a todos n.n En serio me animan a escribirღ

Y... Gano el Lemmon, pervers xDD Iré poniendo cosas pequeñas poco a poco, hasta llegar al Lemmon~ Así no es que de repente alguien se tire a alguien de la nada O.o

PD: Por las dudas si se preguntan si aún se puede entrar a la historia ¡Claro que si! Sólo deben dejarme los datos =D  
PD2: ¿Alguien quería ver lo que paso cuando Lucy se quedo sin ropa? xD

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Día 3 - En fiesta de disfraces**

¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué le pasaba esto justo a ella!? Y con el grito que había dado fijo que Natsu ya iba hacia ella, no tenia tiempo. Se giro y arrodillo, cubriendo sus pechos con ambas manos. Tenia lágrimitas en los ojos. ¿Qué haría? Aún así, le vería el trasero... Pero si intentaba levantarse e ir corriendo al baño, ya sería tarde y la vería.

_-¿Lucy qué...?_ -en ese momento llego Natsu, que quedo totalmente petrificado ante tal escena.

_-¡No mires! ¡Natsu no mires!_ -chillaba la pobre rubia. Que alguien le explique porque rayos su ropa había desaparecido de repente. "Erza" Era la única respuesta y la más lógica, tendría que hablar con ella al día siguiente... Maldita su magia, maldito traje de seducción, maldita situación. ¡Todo, todo!

_-¿Lucy por qué estas desnuda?_ -quería saber el hijo de Igneel. Vamos, todos querrían saberlo en esa situación. A saber que clase de pensamiento pervertido cruzaría la mente del pelirosa. Uno suave ejemplo... "Tiene... Lindo trasero ¿Sera suave? Debe serlo, Lucy lo es."

_-¡Porque la ropa desapareció!_ -grito alterada. ¿Por qué no se iba? ¿No notaba que era una situación demasiado incómoda?- _¡Vete, ya!_ -acabo por pedir viendo que él no reaccionaba. Pero no lo miraba, estaba demasiado roja como para hacerlo. Imagínense a ustedes en esta situación... Si hasta le salía humo por la cabeza, bien podrían freír algo en ella.

_-Nee Lucy~ Cuando dije que sólo te pusieras ropa como esa para mi... Pensé que ibas a llevar ropa_ -comenzó a burlarse el muchacho, no se sentía incómodo con la situación pero... Tenia cierta partecilla de él que estaba endureciéndose. ¿Siempre hizo este calor en el cuarto?

_-¡Cállate! ¡Esto es culpa de Erza!_ -esta bien que Natsu fuera un pervertido, pero eso ya era pasarse. ¡No se movía!- _¡Ya déjame vestirme!_ -lo miro por encima del hombro.

_-Estas totalmente roja, Lucy_ -se siguió burlando sin prestar atención a las peticiones de su mejor amiga. "Así se ve tan linda... Me dan ganas de abrazarla, de eso y varias cosas más."- _adelante, cámbiate._

_-No contigo delante_ -aclaro casi echando humo por las orejas también, para colmo el calor que hacia en el cuarto...

_-Entonces no te cambies, así te ves muy bien_ -le afirmo sin ninguna vergüenza, haciendo que Lucy se pusiera más roja, si eso era posible...

_-Eres un pervertido..._ -le gruño sacandole la lengua.

_-Si vuelves a hacer eso, la voy a morder_ -le advirtió frunciendo el ceño- _bah, si quieres vístete. No voy a hacer nada._

_-¿Ni siquiera mirar?_ -pregunto arqueando una ceja.

_-Ey, ey. Estas abusando_ -se cruzo de brazos. ¡Ella también miraría si estuviera desnudo! ¡Eso!- _¿Quieres que me desnude para no sentirte tan incómoda?_

_-¡No!_ -dijo antes de que el pervertido chico hiciera algo, ya tenia las manos sobre su pantalón- _¡No te desvistas!_

_-¿Huh? ¿Por qué no? Si seguro que quieres que..._ -se movió a un lado, esquivando un zapato lanzado por la rubia- _esta bien, esta bien... Por ahora me quedare así_ -se apoyo sobre la pared y suspiro, tarareando una canción.

_-Tsk..._ -ya veía que Natsu no se pensaba ir, no hasta hacerla sufrir a ella para disfrutarlo él. ¿En serio tendría que hacerlo?

Bueno, se levantaría, tomaría lo primero que viera a su alcance e iría al baño para arreglarse como pudiera. ¡No, mejor! Extendió una mano y fue tirando de la manta que cubría su cama, Natsu mientras la observaba ladeando la cabeza. ¿Tanta vergüenza le daba? Si estaban en confianza, como si nunca se hubiera desvestido en las termas, aunque era con las chicas... ¿Pero que no le tenia más confianza a él? Tampoco es que fuera a violarla, la amaba no sólo deseaba.

Lucy se las arreglo para cubrirse con la manta, que era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirle desde los hombros hasta los tobillos. Miro a Natsu y le saco la lengua de forma burlona."¡Ja! En tu cara Natsu. Si... En tu cara... Y me viste el trasero, mierda." Fue hacia el armario, tomo algo de su ropa y se dirigió al baño para poder vestirse tranquilamente. Demoro un rato, no estaba segura de como tratar a Natsu luego de eso... Se mostraba tan distinto a lo que solía ser, usualmente era inocente y más que ponerse pervertido se habría burlado por completo, aunque las burlas tampoco faltaron.

Para cuando salio, se ve que tardo tanto que Natsu ya se había dormido, en su cama claro esta. Se veía tan inocente y tierno... Viéndolo así era impensable que hubiera actuado de esa forma hacia un rato. Y el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas le daban un aspecto aún más adorable. Se acerco al muchacho pelirosa y se agacho a la altura de su rostro para depositarle un beso en la frente.

_-Buenas noches, dragoncito pervertido_ -acabo por susurrar lo último.

Pero no dormiría con él, no se arriesgaría luego de lo sucedido. Se fue hacia el sofá y se acomodo allí para pasar la noche. Bueno, si antes lo de Natsu eran puras palabras, esa noche demostró que tenia su lado pervertido... Como todo el mundo por pequeño que sea.

...

A la mañana siguiente. Las puertas del Gremio abrían para un día más, las personas poco a poco comenzaban a llegar y con ellos, la ansiedad por saber cual sería la siguiente foto que tomarían. Todos estaban en sus asuntos, a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba llegando más gente. Erza hablaba con Wendy, Hikari y Raan, a saber que les estaba contando que usaba una espada como ejemplo y las chicas tenían caras de terror... Haru hablaba con Juvia, diciéndole que detestaba a la mayoría de hombres por lo agresivos que eran y no tuvo mejor ejemplo que a Elfman, que en ese momento lanzaba una silla hacia la puerta. ¿Quién llegaba? Lograron verlo cuando alejo la silla. Poseía el cabello blanco y ojos claros, así como su piel. Alto y delgado. Hayato.

_-Pff... Y llego el peor_ -comento sin disimulo Haru.

_-Juvia piensa que se quieren_ -le dijo la peliazul a la chica.

_-¡Nunca!_ -diciendo eso bebió el jugo que Mira le había dado.

_-Buenos días, loca_ -saludo el recién llegado a Haru y siguió de largo, haciendo que la muchacha llenara las mejillas de aire. Juvia rió levemente.

Paso un buen rato. Cada uno continuaba en lo suyo. Hizaku estaba peleando a puño limpio con Elfman, uno para demostrar su hombría y otro por diversión. Cana bebía, Levy, Gray, Lisanna y Mira hablaban sobre la siguiente foto... Las puertas del Gremio se abrieron y dejaron ver a otro de los miembros que se habían integrado hace poco, en este caso una chica. Poseía el pelo castaño, liso y largo. Ojos verdes hipnotizantes, estatura media y era delgada. Su nombre, Karin. Entro saludando a todos y se dirigió a la barra para reportarle su misión a Mira, ya que el Maestro no estaba a la vista. Allí se entero también del proyecto que se traía el Gremio. Así mismo Hayato se entero de lo mismo mientras intentaba retar a Erza.

Media hora más tarde llegaron Natsu y Lucy, la rubia se encamino directamente hacia la Scarlet para "charlar" cierto asunto (Ya saben cual). El pelirosa se encamino hacia su mejor amigo/rival preguntándose donde se había metido Happy, tampoco estaban Charle o Lily. ¿Dónde estaban los Exceeds? En fin, ya volverían. A medida que iba pasando el tiempo continuaban llegando los miembros, algunos de misiones y otros de sus casas. Presentemos a dos más de las nuevas. Una de ellas era una chica de cabello negro y ondulado, de estatura media y delgada. Era alguien hiperventilada pero a la vez tímida... Paz.

La otra chica era de cabello castaño oscuro casi negro, ondulado, amarrado en una coleta dejando sueltos dos mechones a cada lado de la cara que llegan a los hombros, piel blanca y ojos café claro. Viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul, playera negra de manga corta con detalles rojos con un ligero escote y botas negras hasta mitad de la pantorrilla, lleva algunos anillos en ambas manos y una pulsera amarilla con un cerdito en su muñeca izquierda. De vez en cuando lleva lentes oscuros y se ve un poco desalineada. Ella es llamada Mirely McKenzie. Su personalidad básicamente... No puede estar callada, dice cosas sin sentido, siempre sonríe e intenta hacer reír a los otros, de risa escandalosa. Pervertida, no se mide al decir cosas delicadas o cuando se molesta, "cupido" de cuarta, borracha, le gusta bailar y romper la cuarta pared, algo egolatra, mueve mucho las manos y hace caras graciosas, tiene su lado positivo siempre, le gusta pelear y comer. También era una chica curiosa, se quedaba atorada sin motivo...

Bueno, de esa forma cada uno estaba en lo suyo. Gray se había puesto a pelear con Natsu, como era usual. Juvia se encontraba animando a su Gray-sama. ¿Cómo era que Gray no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía? Bah, todos pensaban que si se daba cuenta pero no lo admitía, testarudo. De esos había más de uno... Y hablando del rey de Roma, Gajeel se dirigió a molestar a la "enana" que leía un libro.

_-¿Por qué siempre lees, enana?_ -le pregunto intentando captar alguna de las frases de la historia, a él la lectura le parecía algo sin sentido. ¿Por qué no ir y vivir tus propias aventuras?

_-Porque es divertido_ -respondió sin apartar la vista del libro, pero por el silencio del Refox noto que no comprendía porque- _en una historia puede pasar todo, el autor es quien controla todo lo que sucede y por eso puede tener mil cosas que jamás existirían. Puede haber amores imposibles por ejemplo..._

_-Hum... ¿Eres de esas que esperan a su príncipe?_ -le pregunto de repente pensativo. Que sorpresa, Levy creía que la molestaría. No respondió, pero su sonrojo fue suficiente- _esos príncipes de cuentos de hadas no existen._

_-Yo creo que si... Nosotros mismos somos "hadas", bien podría pasarnos algo así_ -¿Indirecta? ¿Dónde? ¡Gajeel captala, tonto!

_-Tch... Enana, estas loca_ -sin decir nada más se levanto y ya se marchaba cuando una mesa voló hacia Levy y se puso en medio para detenerla con su magia- _¿¡Quién fue el idiota!?_

Otra mesa voló, esta vez en dirección a Juvia, que distraída animado al Fullbuster como estaba ni lo noto. Todo sucedió en un instante y así como la mesa fue lanzada, Gray prácticamente voló hacia ella destruyéndola antes de que alcanzara a la maga de agua. Juvia se giro hacia él, viendo como restos de hielo y madera volaban a su alrededor. Se veía tan... Tan como su héroe personal, el príncipe de sus sueños. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

_-¿Estas bien, Juvia?_ -le pregunto sin mirarla, intentando localizar al imbécil que casi la mataba.

_-S-si, gracias..._ -murmuro dulcemente.

Vamos, yo creo que alguien lo estaba haciendo a propósito... Porque ahora, una mesa se dirigió hacia cierta rubia, que concentrada chillándole a Erza bien podría estar sucediendo el apocalipsis que si no le avisaban no se enteraba. De repente se giro al sentir un leve empujón detrás de ella, seguro que ya empezaban a pelear...

_-¿¡Qué...!?_ -estaba lista para gritar, ya con la poca atención que le había dado Erza (Que sólo se había reído) estaba molesta- _¿Natsu?_

_-¿Te empuje? Lo siento, Lucy_ -se giro un poco para dedicarle una de esas sonrisas típicas de él, de esas que causaban que la rubia se pusiera nerviosa y se sonrojara. Se giro hacia el resto del Gremio con los ojos ensombrecidos- _¿¡Quién mierda lanzo esa mesa!?_ -que cambio de tono...

Pero la cosa no quedo ahí solamente, otra mesa fue lanzada a Haru. No le daría a tiempo a destruirla por si misma, así que se cubrió con ambos brazos la cabeza. Pero el impacto nunca llego. Abrió los ojos y levanto la vista, viendo la espalda de Hayato y la mesa destruida frente a él.

_-Sólo yo puedo molestar a la loca feminista_ -dijo en un tono serio- _así que... ¿Quién fue?_

_-No necesito que me defiendas, tonto_ -giro la vista hacia otro lado inflando las mejillas, sonrojadas por cierto.

_-Yo creo que si, te muestras dura pero sigues siendo tierna e inocente, princesita ruda_ -rió por lo bajo, levantando la vista en busca del culpable de todo aquello.

_-Hmph_ -no pudo evitarlo y una pequeña sonrisita se formo en sus labios, cosa que no paso desapercibida para varios presentes.

Gajeel, Gray, Natsu y Hayato estaban en busca del culpable del lanzamiento de mesas. ¿Qué se proponía? ¿Matar a las chicas? Escucharon pequeñas risitas desde arriba, por el techo. No podía ser... Happy, Charle y Lily. Las caras de los tres se mostraron aterradas.

_-L-les dije que era mala idea..._ -dijo Lily, no para los magos sino para los otros Exceeds.

_-¡Fue idea de Happy!_ -se defendió la gata blanca.

_-¡Charle no me culpes! Ustedes accedieron_ -alego el felino azul.

_-¿¡Qué es lo que planeaban!?_ -gritaron a la vez Natsu y Gajeel.

_-¡Es que pensamos que si estaban en peligro las iban a salvar, se declararían, se volverían novios, luego se casarían y tendrían veinte hijos!_ -chillo Happy casi llorando, sabia que les tocaba...

_-Pensaste_ -le corrigió Charle con las patas cruzadas.

_-¡Bajen aquí ahora!_ -les grito Gray.

_-Hay que enseñarles..._ -Hayate se trono los nudillos.

_-Que con las chicas..._ -continuo la frase Gajeel como si se leyeran las mentes.

_-Nadie se mete, ni siquiera ellos_ -concluyo Natsu.

Así es como los gatos salieron volando y los cuatro muchachos los persiguieron, acabaron fuera del Gremio quien sabe donde. Pobres los gatos, arriesgándose por el amor. Mira, Mirely, Paz y Lisanna se acercaron a donde estaban Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Karin, Hikari y Raan, Juvia, Haru y Levy. Cuatro de ellas sonrojadas. ¿Hay que decir quienes?

_-¿No es romántico?_ -soltó Mira iniciando la conversación sobre el tema que más le gustaba, las parejas del Gremio.

_-¿Qué cosa?_ -se hizo la desentendida Lucy.

_-Que cada uno la salvara de esa forma... Fue tan lindo_ -explico Lisanna.

_-A Juvia también le pareció romántico_ -murmuro en una de sus imaginaciones la Loxar, en la que ella y Gray se casaban y tenían 30 hijos.

_-Tch... Eso fue molesto_ -Haru jamás admitiría que le agradaba que Hayato la hubiera salvado- _lo odio._

_-Eso dices, pero cuando te dice algo lindo te pones super feliz_ -dijo con una risita Mirley, amaba molestar a todos para que hubiesen algunos acercamientos románticos entre los miembros, quizás por eso se llevaba tan bien con Mira y Lisanna.

_-P-porque... Porque... ¡Son imaginaciones! Kyaa_ -se sacudió el cabello inquieta, tendría que disimular mejor.

_-Y Natsu se porto tan tierno con Lucy... Aunque luego pensé que iba a matar a alguien_ -dijo emocionada Hikari. Admiraba a Natsu, eso ya lo sabían todos y que intentaba ayudar en lo que podía también, pero... Ahora tenia otra idea de algo en lo que podría ayudar.

_-Quien sabe si no lo esta haciendo..._ -comento Erza imaginando la situación, al menos los gatos podían volar.

_-De todas formas opino que valió la pena, yo también lo hubiera hecho_ -Paz miro a las chicas enternecida.

_-¿Por qué no salen con ellos?_ -pregunto Wendy captando la atención de todas, que de repente se giraron hacia las cuatro chicas nerviosas.

_-¡Opino igual! Hacen parejas hermosas, así que apoyo que salgan_ -Raan sonó emocionada y ya imaginando toda la historia romántica.

_-E-es una locura_ -Levy intento salvarse con eso y una sonrisa muy forzada, pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

_-Levy, si Gajeel no entiende tus indirectas_ -Cana se unió a la conversación, tragando algo de cerveza y volviendo a hablar- _dilo directamente._

_-¡Eso!_ -dijeron a coro Mira y Lisanna.

_-¡Ahí volvieron!_ -señalo la entrada Lucy intentando salvarse ella y a las demás de la situación. Las cuatro se pusieron de pie y les dieron la espalda a las demás.

_-Se gussstaan_ -ronronearon todas imitando a Happy.

_-A-aye_ -dijo el pobre gato azul.

Expliquemos como habían llegado todos. Natsu cargaba sobre su hombro a un medio inconsciente Happy, que tenia dos chichones en la cabeza, uno sobre otro, pobrecito. Lily estaba de pie y con las patas cruzadas frente a Gajeel, pero no por eso no tenia un chichón... Para sorpresa de todos, Charle estaba intacta y mantenía la frente en alto.

_-¡Charle!_ -salto Wendy hacia su amiga- _que suerte que no te hicieron nada._

_-Claro, llegamos a un acuerdo_ -sonrió la gata blanca mirándolos de reojo.

FlashBack

Los tres Exceed en medio del escape iban volando lo más rápido que podían. Happy lloriqueaba, Lily pensaba alguna forma de escapar y Charle iba molesta buscando la manera de salvarse. Debían haber pensado que la magia no les duraría por siempre, pero entre los nervios no se pararon a fijarse en ese detalle. Bah, nadie lo haría con cuatro locos amenazando con matarte detrás de ti.

_-¡Atrapenlos!_ -rugió Natsu antes de que llegaran al piso.

_-Natsu me va a salvar, no esta molesto_ -las lágrimitas de Happy ahora eran de felicidad- _¡Natsu!_

_-¡Happy!_ -y lo atrapo. Cuando el felino vio la cara de su amigo, pensó que estrellarse contra el piso y dejar un agujero de medio metro, no era tan mala idea- _¡Ya lo veras, no podrás ni caminar luego de esto!_

_-Natsu ¡No!_ -intento escapar, pero recibió algunos golpes en la cabeza.

_-¡Y olvídate de los peces!_

_-¡Lo que sea menos los peces!_

...

_-¡Lily!_ -bramo Gajeel- _¿¡Por qué te aliaste con el gato de Salamander?_

_-Porque no admites lo que te pasa con Levy_ -le contesto sin miedo alguno el minio, no creía que lo matara, ni que fuera para tanto. "Happy es un miedon"

_-¡Pantherlily!_ -ok, iba mal, cuando Gajeel lo llamaba así...

Uno, dos, tres golpes. Empezaron una pelea igual a aquella que tuvieron cuando se conocieron, se repartieron golpes por igual en este caso. Al menos no le iba tan mal como al pobre Happy... A diferencia de él, Happy sólo recibía golpes, no los daba.

...

_-Alto_ -ordeno levantando una pata Charle. A diferencia de los demás, no necesitaba ni pelear ni llorar para salvarse.

_-¿Huh? No creas que por ser una chica no podemos congelarte al menos_ -le hizo saber Gray listo para el ataque.

_-Si lo haces cambiare tu futuro_ -dijo antes la gata blanca.

_-¿El futuro? Pff... ¿Qué futuro?_ -Hayato ladeo la cabeza chistando con la lengua, él nunca había creído que la gata pudiera ver el futuro.

_-En el que tienen novias, imagino que saben quienes_ -sonrió con superioridad, tenia la ventaja- _si me tocan, me asegurare de que nadie salga con ustedes... Nunca_ -observo como estaban en silencio- _en cambio si no hacen nada, los ayudare. ¿Es un trato?_

Fin del FlashBack

Y así fue como Charle fue la única intacta. Aunque si que habían sido tontos, no se podía cambiar el futuro y ella no necesitaba verlo para saber cual sería, seguro que muchos otros tampoco.

_-De todas formas, esta noche haremos una fiesta de disfraces_ -intervino Mira captando la atención de todo el Gremio.

_-¿Ah? ¿Esta noche? ¿No podría ser mañana? Así buscamos algún disfraz_ -así como Levy todos estaban sorprendidos y sin nada preparado.

_-En el Gremio hay, de todos los tipos y tallas, así que no habrá ningún problema_ -soluciono Lisanna con una sonrisa.

_-¡Sip! Tomaremos muchas fotos esta noche_ -la mayor de las albinas le guiñó un ojo a Natsu.

_-¡Bien! ¡Fiesta esta noche!_ -enseguida el pelirosa afirmo como si así todos tuvieran que participar.

...

Y de esa forma, llego la noche. Déjenme decir más o menos que llevaba cada uno. Natsu: un diablillo. Lucy: ángel algo revelador. Gray: un vampiro poco vestido. Juvia: una linda bruja. Erza: momia, con falda de vendaje. Gajeel: lobo, la expresión no le fallaba. Levy: una dulce gatita blanca. Wendy: un hada. Romeo: un pirata, rwar. Elfman: Frankenstein. Evergreen: medusa. Cana: adivina, con bola de cristal y todo. Mira: una princesa. Laxus: Pikachu (Imagínenlo) Gildarts: un pez. Happy: un cazador. Lisanna: tigresa. Makarov: ratón. Lily: superman. Charle: gatubela. Freed: un bailarín. Bisca: estudiante. Alzack: payaso. Atsuka: novia (boda). Hikari: sirena, pero no en una sola aleta, sino a ver como caminaba. Hizaku: demonio. Raan: rock star. Haru: bailarina árabe. Hayato: zombie. Karin: reina del fuego. Paz: conejita. Mirely: enfermera.

Todos bebían, reían, charlaban, bailaban o jugaban. Mira sacaba fotos a diestra y siniestra, creo que nadie se salvo de una al menos. Incluso Loke se había auto-invocado para participar. Las peleas no faltaron, pero diez minutos después de ser tranquilizados por Erza, todos volvían a ser tan amigos como siempre. Se podía decir que en Fairy Tail se vivía una relación de "Amor y Odio" aunque lo último era más bien rudeza, cosa que se permitían por la confianza mutua. Años, meses, semanas o días... Daba igual cuanto tiempo llevaras en el Gremio, una vez te aceptaban, eras parte de la familia.

Llego la parte de bailes por parejas, algunas eran obvias, otras eran una sorpresa para muchos. Bisca y Alzack, Charle y Happy, Eve y Elfman, Gray y Juvia, Haru y Hayato, Levy y Gajeel, Natsu y Lucy, Wendy y Romeo, Cana y Loke, Laxus y Mira, Bixlow y Lisanna, Atsuka y Lily... Y aunque no estuvieran bailando, Happy intentaba comerse a Gildarts por su traje de pez. Algunos de los otros miembros discutían sobre quien bailaría con quien, por ello inicio una nueva pelea y todos dejaron de bailar (Esto lo agradecieron muchos). La música se detuvo y Makarov subió con su traje de ratón.

_-¡Mocosos, vamos a hacer un desfile!_ -los que participen ya saben a donde ir -señalo detrás del escenario, por donde se subía.

Uno a uno fueron pasando. Lucy no paraba de sonreír, Levy saludaba a todos, Erza mantenía su expresión y sonrisa, Mira lanzaba besos, Natsu tropezó nada más entrar (Quizás porque lo empujaron al escenario), Gray salió desnudo, Gajeel... Bah, voló por encima del escenario quien sabe quien lo tiro. Karin entro sonriendo y salio corriendo al borde de las lágrimas, si, también era un poco bipolar. Cana tropezó de borracha que iba, Raan iba saltando, Evergreen se declaro a si misma el hada reina.

_-¡Pelea de almohadas!_ -grito alguien de repente.

No pregunten de donde, porque ni yo lo sé a ciencia cierta, pero de repente habían decenas de almohadas por todo el Gremio. Quizás fueran una de las tantas cosas que se guardaban junto a los disfraces y recuerdos. Más de uno voló, algunos quedaron inconscientes, otros rojos al recibir un buen golpe, pero ni una sola persona quedo sin participar, incluso la pequeña Atsuka y los Exceeds jugaron. Esa noche todos dormirían como bebes. Y es que, ahí mismo todos acabaron recostándose donde pudieron y luego de un rato, la mayoría se había dormido.

Habían escenas muy tiernas repartidas por todo el edificio, así como muy graciosas. Nadie sabe como ni cuando sucedió, pero Max estaba tendido boca abajo y con el palo de una escoba en el trasero... Hay quienes ya sospechaban de un romance entre esos dos. Cana dormía detrás de la barra abrazada a su barril como si fuera un peluche. Atsuka, Bisca y Alzack dormían abrazados entre si en un rincón del Gremio, una de las escenas más tiernas. Eve se había dormido en el piso con una botella en mano, Bixlow estaba tirado cerca de ella y al otro lado Elfman. Freed era el único sobrio pero fue uno de los que quedaron inconscientes en la guerra de almohadas. Los Exceeds se habían acabado por alejar cuando su magia se agoto y ahora dormían juntos, Charle y Happy de las patitas/¿Manos? Juvia estaba recostada sobre Gray. Las hermanas Strauss junto a Haru y Raan dormían juntas apoyadas sobre la barra. Hikari y Karin acabaron tendidas sobre un par de mesas y unas almohadas sobrevivientes a la guerra. Hizaku fue uno de los más vivos a la hora de acomodarse, se fue cerca de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y con una almohada (O lo que quedaba de ella) se puso cómodo. Mirely se quedo cerca de Erza, aunque la pelirroja estaba dormida en una silla apoyada sobre la barra y la primera estaba tirada sobre la barra. Natsu estaba igual que Erza pero sobre una mesa, y apoyada sobre su espalda estaba Lucy.

_-Lucy..._ -murmuro el pelirosa entre sueños.

...

A la mañana siguiente muchos despertaron tarde, esos fueron los pobres que tuvieron que quedarse a ayudar en la limpieza. Barriles, maderas, vidrio, plumas, tela, ropa, peces, hierro, hielo, hojas, flores, incluso flechas habían tiradas. En ese momento alguien podría entrar y preguntara lo que preguntara sobre un objeto, allí estaría.

_-Ey, Mira_ -llamo Gray a la albina- _¿Tienes la foto?_

_-¡Sipi! Se la saque mientras desfilo_ -dijo con aire soñador- _¡Gray cui...!_

¡PUM! No llego a advertirle a tiempo y mucho menos el mago a esquivarlo. Una mesa golpeo en toda la espada al Fullbuster con un grito casi de guerra que decía "¡Otoko!". Gray fue a golpearlo, Elfman cayo sobre una mesa que acababa de colocar Gajeel, que al gritar empujo a Mirely, quien no tardo en insultarlo y golpearlo. Gajeel tampoco se quedo sin hacer nada, la empujo y lanzo a unos metros hasta Natsu, lanzo una llama por la boca que alcanzo a Erza... ¿Hay que decir que golpeo al primero que se le cruzo? En fin, una nueva pelea.

_-Ara, ara. A este paso nunca acabaremos de arreglar todo_ -Mira con su típica sonrisa veía como todos se golpeaban entre si.

_-Con el desastre... Hasta sería más barato construir el Gremio de nuevo_ -dijo con una obvia exageración Lucy.

_-¡Eso es, Lucy!_ -la felicito por la idea... ¿Natsu? ¡Esperen entonces...! Fuego, fuego, fuego. ¡El Gremio se incendiaba! Parecía un castillo en llamas.

_-¡Natsu!_ -grito enfurecida Lucy. ¿¡Creía que hablaba en serio!?

_-¡Maldito pedazo de carbón!_ -Gray comenzó a congelar todo a su paso, quedando así el "castillo de hielo".

_-¡Imbéciles!_ -Gajeel golpeo todo tanto con su brazo de hierro como su rugido, hasta que al final... Increíblemente, el Gremio parecía enteramente de metal.

_-¡Quédense quietos!_ -aunque no fuera intencional, Laxus estaba envuelto en rayos que se expandieron... Y el metal, es un buen conductor.

_-¡Kyaa!_ -las chicas saltaban y se subían a la barra y mesas.

_-¡Maldito bastardo!_ -grito totalmente enfadada Mirely.

Peleas, peleas, peleas... Fairy Tail nunca cambiaría. ¿Pero eso es lo que lo hace especial, no? No tiene un miembro normal. Mientras tanto fuera del Gremio las personas veían como el gran edificio cambiaba de estados, fuego, hielo, hierro, hierro con rayos... Madera, empapado, luminoso y finalmente oscuro...

_-Los revoltosos de Fairy Tail de nuevo... Tch, hay que ver_ -suspiraba un anciano que iba de la mano de su pequeño nieto.

_-¡Quiero unirme a Fairy Tail cuando crezca!_ -dijo el menor con una enorme sonrisa.

Y es que... ¿Quién no querría formar parte de esta loca y divertida familia? Seguro que quienes han escuchado de ella, si. Porque Fairy Tail es...

_-¡Vuelve aquí maldito idiota!_ -Gray paso corriendo totalmente desnudo frente a todos, que quedaron con una especie de Poker Face.

_-¡Naaatsuuu!_ -detrás de Gray corría Natsu y detrás del último una enfadada Titania, a saber que le habían hecho.

...el mejor Gremio de Fiore. Y los vidrios del Gremio explotaron... Seguro que Elfman estaba cantando.

**Día 3:** Lucy disfrazada de un dulce pero atrevido ángel, desfilando sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

La idea de la foto en fiesta de disfraces fue de: Hikari no kokoro.

Como me costo encontrar tantos disfraces distintos. Perdón si a alguno no le gusto el disfraz, pero es que eran tantos que quede ._. D= . O.O

Bien... Déjenme decirles algo, les tengo una **pregunta** y quien responda bien **gana un One-Shot** de lo que quiera (FT) Hay **dos personajes** que entraran en los próximos capítulos... Ambos son de la serie. Puden ser de cualquier Gremio, edad, clase, etc~ ¿Saben quienes? ¡Díganme! =D

**luckyheartfilia:** Gracias n.n Ojala te siga gustando.

**LacieHearts:** Jaja Me parecía :3 Y genial, lo de los personajes inventados se me ocurrió mientras escribía el primer cap, ya que me daban ideas... ¿Por qué no participar en ellas? xP

**fairytail2012:** Shii Todos adoran a Natsu celoso Jajaja Ojala en la serie se mostrara más así e.e Sería divertido xD

**PatashifyDragneel:** Seh, es un bobo Aunque aquí no es taan despistado como en la serie, tenia que hacerlo más vivo podría decirse~

**Hatsume Miku:** Para colmo la quería ver u.u Jaja Okis, gano el Lemmon como dije al principio. A ver como me sale eso, nunca escribí ese género xDD Iré intentando de a poquito e.e

**Frappe-B:** ¡Graciias! ¿Y te leíste todo el perfil? Wow Yo pensaba que nadie lo haría, creo que me pase un poquitin escribiendo xP Algo tenia que hacer cuando estaba aburrida~ Y gracias por el voto (Y)

**Huachi-sama:** Okis, yo soy la que debe darles las gracias por querer participar :) Ojala te gustara el cap~ Y el disfraz, no se me ocurría mucho xD

**LucyLuckyDragneel:** xD *Le entrega un precioso Exceed bebe* Te toca ponerle nombre :3

**Girl Master Houndoom:** Ñaña Me sorprendiste con todos esos datos =O Espero que más o menos fuera así el personaje que esperabas, creo que ya te meteré a hablar sobre esas cosas con los chicos Jajaja Sera divertido~ *Le da su Exceed también* Ponle un lindo nombre *o* Y que la fuerza te acompañe también ;3

**Nayeli:** *Le da su minino también* ¿Sería lo que imaginabas? xD Natsu perveer~

**lMiren:** ¡Ya anote las ideas! Grax Y al final te puse Karin, para poder diferenciar mejor. En un momento pensé en hacer algo como "-¡Hikari! -¿Qué? -Tú no, la otra. -Pues llámala a ella." Etc xD O algo así, pero luego sería muy .

**roci-chan heartfilia:** Jajaja Sipi, sipi, habrá~ Ahí sera un gran derrame nasal (?) Lol En realidad ni se, practicare mis escrituras pervers xD

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Todos son unos pervertidos, Natsu, Lucy, tú, yo y el Rey de Roma (?) ¿Así más o menos era Hayato? Nunca vi la serie así que no sé, lo hice como me sonó xD Pero aww Como te protegió, princesita ruda e.e *Le da un Exceed* Mira, tú me regalaste un unicornio y yo un gato volador. Pondremos un negocio de criaturas mágicas (?) xDD

**Paz16:** Jaja Si sirven Y ya la anote también =D Graax~

**Juli:** Nya x3 Ya aparecerá Lucy vestida de neko *w* ¡Me gusto la idea! Y que tenga que pasar el día así Jajaja

**Cassia-Aedea:** *Atrapa las ideas con ambas manos* Alguien debió atrapar a Gray cuando voló por el Gremio u.u Me alegra que te guste la idea y claro que puedes darme los datos para un personaje =D Y ok, no eres perver e.e Yo digo lo mismo y ahora me toca escribir estas cosas Jajaja

**Alice194:** Yyy ¡Aquí esta! Ojala te gustara :3 Gracias a ti por leerlos ^^

** .5876:** Si, es que acá Natsu se muestra más perver y celoso en la serie pocas veces se mostró así xD Es más posesivo porque demuestra más que le gusta Lucy, tampoco creo que en la serie hiciera eso pero como todo salió de mi imaginación, todo vale xD

**Fullbuster Elie Dragneel:** Si, de paso los del Gremio se desangraron por hemorragias nasales . Y a Lucy como que no le molesta que Natsu sea perver~ e.e (A mi tampoco me molestaría (?) LOL)

Bieeen~ ¡Espero que les gustara este cap! *Les entrega Exceeds a quienes todavía no les dio* Por dejar su Review O.O *Y agarra uno para si misma* Me lo gane =P

A ver quien adivina la pregunta... También estaba pensando en hacer algún especial por San Valentín aunque no se si en este o algún otro Fic *Hmm* ¡Ya veré!

Nos vemos prontoooo Bye Bye Gracias por leer, los queroo *Se pone tierna*


	4. Lucy de Natsu, Natsu de Lucy

¡Miiil perdones por la demora! x.x Acepto que me lancen los Exceed que regale (Pero no los esperen de vuelta Muajaja) Ya en serio, lo siento u.u

Me distraje con una cosa u otra, estuve ocupada, etc etc... Intentare que no vuelva a pasar :c Aunque el 4 ya empiezo las clases... -.- ¡En fin! A leer~

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Día 4 - Lucy de Natsu, Natsu de Lucy**

Luego del desastre hecho el día anterior, la mayoría de los miembros se encontraban limpiando. Para colmo hacia unas horas Gray y Natsu pelearon, Erza los persiguió y todavía no habían vuelto. Luego... Mira canto como sólo ella sabia hacerlo, pero su hermano quiso imitarla y acabo por romper los vidrios. Sin duda el canto no era un talento familiar.

_-¿Dónde se metieron esos tontos? Fueron los que hicieron más desastre y no están_ -se quejo Mirely suspirando.

_-Seguramente siendo asesinados por Erza_ -comento pensativa Shiya. Ella también era de los miembros más recientes del Gremio, poseía pelo negro y liso, ojos azul cielo, tez morena y cuerpo lleno de cicatrices especialmente la de su ojo izquierdo. Grandes dotes.

_-O corriendo hacia el otro lado de Fiore_ -rió levemente Mary al imaginar la escena. Ella se había unido luego de que Levy la encontrara en una misión, como estaba sola le ofreció unirse a Fairy Tail, además se gano la confianza de todos rápidamente.

_-De todas formas... ¿Por qué se supone que hay gente descansando?_ -Lisanna dirigió la mirada a varios puntos del Gremio al decir esto, la escoba que estaba usando para barrer de repente se convirtió en un arma asesina- _¡Elf-nii-chan! Tú rompiste los vidrios, ayúdanos._

_-¡Barrer no es de hombres!_ -se defendió el musculoso, recibiendo un golpe con un abanico en la nuca y otro en la cabeza por una escoba.

_-Hombre, hombre, hombre... ¡Aprende a decir otra cosa!_ -le chillo Evergreen.

_-¡Y barre!_ -le tiro la escoba Lisanna.

Elfman atrapo la escoba y con la cabeza gacha empezó a barrer el Gremio. Eve y Lisanna se miraron y chocaron los cinco, al resto del Gremio se recorrió una gotita por la nuca. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo todos debían ayudar, más si eran causantes del desastre.

_-¡Oe, Elfman! ¿No que barrer no es de hombres?_ -bromeo Hizaku entre risas.

_-Que bien te quedaría el pelo atado_ -continuo Wakaba- _¿Quieres que te arregle las uñas?_

_-¡Ayudar a mi hermana pequeña es de hombres!_ -lo que nadie esperaba, era que lanzara una mesa contra el pobre Wakaba... Creo que todos entendieron que era mejor no provocarlo, a menos que quisieran volverse poster de alguna de las paredes del Gremio.

_-¿Entonces no se va a pinar? Yo ya tenia el esmalte..._ -se lamento Raan con un esmalte rojo listo para ser usado.

_-¡Era broma!_ -le aclaro Macao por las dudas.

_-Hmm... ¿Dónde se metió Alex?_ -preguntaba Hikari recorriendo el edificio con la mirada.

_-Oh, esta por allí_ -Wendy le señalo la dirección donde se encontraba el mago.

_-¿¡Ya están bebiendo!?_ -gritaron Makarov, Levy y Gajeel.

Y efectivamente, el chico se encontraba junto a Cana en una competencia de bebidas. Por cierto, Alex entro junto con Hikari al Gremio. Son muy apegados, dicen que prácticamente son hermanos pero la mayoría piensa que hay algo más... De todas formas, llamo la atención de Natsu cuando se unió, por su magia. También era DS de fuego, pero había sido criado por un dragón distinto llamado Kasai.

_-No pasa nada, tenemos resistencia. ¿No?_ -Cana sin soltar el barril hablo, estaba sentada sobre una mesa sonriendo.

_-Claro que si, llevamos esto en las venas_ -apoyo guiñando un ojo el mago.

_-Con todo lo que beben... No lo dudo_ -murmuro Levy.

_-¿Por qué no lo intentas tú, enana?_ -dijo de una forma retadora del DS de hierro.

_-N-no creo que sea buena idea..._ -recordó aquella vez que se emborracho junto a Erza, Juvia, Lucy y la pobre Wendy, aunque ella más bien había sido una víctima de la mesa que Erza había arrogado en su estado de ira... Nunca le den alcohol a Erza.

_-Vamos Levy, quizás estando ebria admitas que te gusta Gajeel_ -Mirely apareció enseguida en escena, amaba molestarlos con que gustaban el uno del otro.

_-¡Cállate! No era para..._ -el Redfox enseguida se defendió, como siempre.

_-Oh, vamos. Si te encantaría que lo dijera_ -la muchacha lo miro sonriendo.

_-Tsk..._ -continuo caminando ignorando a la muchacha y buscando a Levy con la mirada, había aprovechado el momento para escaparse.

_-¡Oye, espera!_ -y de repente, nadie sabe como... Mirley tenia la pierna atorada entre las patas de una silla y el respaldo (Dejando un hueco en medio)- _¡Agh! ¿Por qué siempre me pasa estooo?_

La observaron con pequeñas risitas, nadie sabia porque, pero tenia esa mala costumbre ¿O sería mala suerte? Paz se acerco a ella junto con Karin para ayudarla a salir.

_-¿Alguien quiere galletas?_ Recién las hice -anuncio Mira a todos los miembros del Gremio.

_-¡Yo!_ -Karin de repente desapareció de al lado de las dos chicas y apareció frente a Mira comiendo galletas y... ¿Ronroneando?

_-La mato..._ -decía Mirley con la cara en el piso y el brazo derecho sujeto por Paz- _¡La mato!_

_-¡No grites!_ _Me duelen los oídos_ -agachada a su altura, Celaena la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Y era verdad, tenia oídos muy sensibles. Poseía una magia que a quienes lo conocieron, les recordaba a Cobra de Oración Seis. Pero su personalidad era opuesta, ella era muy animada, siempre comprensiva con todo el mundo y dispuesta a ayudar. Casi siempre, es cariñosa y risueña, pero cuando se enoja... Puede ser tan temible como Erza, auch.

_-Parecen hombres peleando_ -suspiro Haru mirándolas a ambas.

_-¿Qué? Eso ya fue mucho..._ -dijeron a coro las dos muchachas, causando una risita en Haru- _hmph._

_-Oi, Haru_ -la llamo Hayato, haciendo que se sonrojara apenas por la forma en que la veían las otras dos chicas.

_-Se gussstan_ -dijeron imitando a Happy.

_-¡No! ¿Y qué quieres?_ -se cruzo de brazos y espero a que le hablara sin mirarlo.

_-Juvia te llama para no sé que cosa_ -le hizo saber. La muchacha empezó a caminar a donde había visto a la maga de agua por última vez, pero Hayato camino a su lado- _¿Qué haces?_

_-No esta en la biblioteca_ -le hizo saber- _ven que te llevo._

_-¡Se gussstan!_ -dijo ahora todo el Gremio.

_-Hmm... Yo también quiero una galleta de Mira-san_ -Paz camino hacia la barra donde se encontraban muchos miembros del Gremio.

_-¡Yo también quiero! Pero..._ -Mirley bajo la cabeza con un aura deprimente- _sigo atorada._

...

_-Espero, que aprendieran la lección_ -hablaba una tranquila Erza caminando de regreso al Gremio.

_-Aye_ -respondieron a la vez Gray y Natsu.

_-Me alegro_ -sonrió la pelirroja con satisfacción.

Caminaron hasta llegar al Gremio, vieron que los vidrios estaban rotos y aunque no entendían porque supusieron algunas posibilidades. Al ingresar vieron que todos estaban hablando en un gran círculo, al que se unieron. Natsu se sentó junto a Lucy, Gray entre Juvia y Haru, Erza al lado de Mira.

_-¿De qué hablan?_ -pregunto Gray curioso por saber que era eso que interesaba a todos tanto como para no gritar o pelear...

_-¡Sobre un cambio de identidades!_ -dijo emocionada Raan.

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?_ -Natsu alzo una ceja y ladeo levemente la cabeza, sin entender del todo.

_-Es porque queríamos hacer algo especial hoy_ -Mira le guiñó un ojo al pelirosa para que captara de que iba todo eso, pero viendo que Lucy estaba presente supuso que lo habían disfrazado todo por algún capricho.

_-¿Y como cambiaremos identidades? ¿Sera al azar o más organizado?_ -Erza se imagino en el lugar de cada uno de los presentes. De desnudista, gritando "¡Otoko!", comiendo metal, acosando a alguien, bipolar, borracha...

_-Sera por parejas_ -aclaro Makarov- _y yo las elegiré..._

Casi todos cayeron de espaldas, si el Maestro elegía las parejas se hacían alguna idea de como serían. Algunas románticas, otras graciosas, las odiosas y las peores... Las vergonzosas. Las parejas quedaron más o menos así: Natsu y Lucy. Gray y Juvia. Gajeel y Levy. Hayato y Haru. Romeo y Wendy. Elfman y Evergreen. Happy y Charle. Alex y Hikari. Hizaku y Erza. Alzack y Bisca. Lily y Asuka. Laxus y Mira. Gildarts y Mirley. Bickslow y Lisanna. Raan y Cana. Macao y Kinana. Freed y Shiya. Warren y Laki. Nab y Max. Celaena y Mary. Jet y Droy. Karin y Paz. Wakaba y Vijeeter. El resto de personas habían salido a alguna misión o simplemente no fueron ese día.

_-¡Bien! Ahora que las parejas están listas..._ -continuo Makarov luego de anunciar todos los nombres.

_-¿Maestro usted no tiene pareja?_ -pregunto Erza agradeciendo interiormente que podría haber sido peor, le había tocado con un chico si, pero al menos no iba desnudándose por el Gremio.

_-Somos impares, así que yo no jugare_ -aclaro sonriendo "Lo disfruta" Pensaron todos- _¡A intercambiar ropas!_

_-¿¡Quéee!?_ -se alarmaron juntos, eso no se lo esperaban.

_-Creo que esta vez no quiero estar en el lugar de Gajeel..._ -murmuro Jet a Droy, imaginándose al Dragon Slayer con las ropas de la McGarden. Estallaron en risas.

...

_-No me gusta este juego_ -dijo Elfman.

_-Ni a mi_ -dijeron a coro casi todos los demás hombres del Gremio.

-Bueno, bueno... Sera sólo por hoy -decía Makarov intentando no tirarse al piso a reír y sinceramente, no sé como es que lograba aguantarse aún.

Natsu estaba vestido con una mini falda, un top y el pequeño chaleco de Lucy, además de sus medias, calzado y peinado. Imaginen su cara de felicidad... Gray llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas con botas largas y el sombrero de la maga de agua. Con eso, él moría de calor. Gajeel... Tenia un vestido naranja que apenas le entraba ¡Que vergonzoso le estaba resultando! Creo que es el que más vergüenza tenia. Hayato llevaba moñitos en el pelo, un short pequeño y una camiseta ajustada. Romeo poseía un vestido blanco con detalles rojos y el cabello atado en dos coletas. El pobre Elfman en el vestido de Eve... Y sus lentes, aún así continuaba diciendo "Otoko". Así todos cambiaron sus ropas. Y como los hombres tenían las de las chicas, ellas la de los hombres.

Charle estaba avergonzada sólo con la mochilita de Happy. Hikari lleva una chaqueta negra con detalles plateados, debajo un suéter blanco y pantalones azules. Erza un pantalón de piel y una playera negra con el emblema del gremio. Mira con las ropas de Laxus (Imagínenlo a él). Mirley con las ropas usuales de Gildarts. Shiya con el traje rojo de Freed así como su espada y peinado. Mientras que el peliverde vestía ropa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y guantes de motoquero. Y también estaban los que seguramente eran los más afortunados y habían sido emparejados con alguien de su mismo sexo.

_-Debo admitirlo, tuvimos suerte_ -suspiro Celaena, vestida con una falda negra y top rosa.

_-El Maestro lo esta disfrutando y mucho..._ -Mary observaba como el anciano trataba de ocultar su risa sin mucho éxito que digamos.

_-Ojala cambiara él con una de nosotras..._ -Paz imaginaba toda la situación, el Maestro haciendo de chica y una de ellas como Maestra.

_-¡Hagamos un complot!_ -propuso Karin.

_-No creo que sea buena idea hasta que saquen la foto_ -Celaena se detuvo a pensar en la situación, seguramente iniciara una pelea y la foto quedara para el final cuando todo este destrozado.

_-Aunque sería un buen recuerdo como anécdota..._ -Paz coloco un dedo en la barbilla pensando en la foto.

_-¡Muy bien! A partir de hoy y por el resto del día cada uno tendrá que actuar como la pareja que le toco_ -Makarov se puso en pose hablando para todos lo más serio posible- _¿Entendido?_ -se ve que imagino como sería, porque la seriedad se desvaneció por completo.

_-Aye..._ -respondieron todos, la mayoría sintiendo que era una tortura y pensando si habían hecho algo malo.

Así continuo ese extraño y curioso día en Fairy Tail. Se podía escuchar cosas en boca de personas que difícilmente dirían en otra situación, el cambio de personalidades y vestimenta crearon muchas risas y recuerdos que nunca olvidarían.

_-¡Gray-sama, su ropa!_ -gritaba Gray en el papel de la maga de agua.

_-¿Cuando...?_ -la Loxar recordaba perfectamente cuando se había sacado la ropa, y fue cuando Makarov casi sangrando por la nariz le había recordado que era Gray... Luego de eso todos los hombres del Gremio (En especial los pervertidos) tuvieron que controlarse por no desangrarse.

_-¡My babies! ¿Dónde están my babies?_ -corría Lisanna colgándose de aquí y allá.

_-M-mira-nee... Esto es extraño_ -Bickslow con dolor le hablaba a Laxus, que hacia el papel de Mirajane. El miembro del Reijinshuu traía una musculosa rosa y pantalones azules, quien sabe como le había entrado.

_-Lo sé Lisanna... Lo sé_ -respondió a regañadientes el nieto del Maestro (Que por cierto estaba rodando por el piso del Gremio, ya no aguanto las carcajadas) Verse con un vestido rosa y lo que sería su flequillo atado, no era lo más agradable para el orgulloso mago de rayo.

_-¡Yo soy el más fuerte! ¿Entendido?_ -y la apodada Demonio proclamaba eso desde el segundo piso. Ella bien podría trasformarse de verdad en Laxus físicamente, pero se le hizo más divertido así.

_-¡Laxus! Pelea conmigo_ -la pobre Lucy metida en su papel reto a Laxus (Mira) y... ¡Él/Ella no lo rechazo!

En un segundo el supuesto Laxus había golpeado en la cabeza a "Natsu" y se encontraba en el piso con un gran chichón y lagrimitas en los ojos.

_-E-eso fue cruel..._ -hablo ella, pero como si misma no en el papel.

_-¡Natsu! ¿Por qué siempre estas peleando?_ -apareció el chico que poseía su papel ahora.

_-¡Cállate! Recién empieza ¡Estoy encendido!_ -exclamo muriendo de vergüenza, que mal podía sonar esa última frase.

_-Hmph, que molesto_ -se alejo unos pasos y volteo nuevamente hacia su ¿Doble?- _¡Luuucyyy..._ -la chica sabia lo que venia, pero no tuvo tiempo a esquivarlo- _...kick!_

_-Lu-chan... D-deberías ser un poco más femenina_ -Levy (Gajeel) con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente le hablaba a su "mejor amiga"- _se te vieron las bragas._

_-¡Kyaa!_ -Natsu tomándose en serio el papel de la rubia se cubrió con ambas manos, pese a que ya tenia la falda bien puesta- _¡Levy-chan!_ -y eso último lo agrego para molestar al DS de metal, si.

_-Oe, cerebro calcinado_ -Gajeel (Levy) entro en escena tomando excelente su papel, incluso su expresión era ruda.

_-¿Qué quieres... Eh... Metal usado?_ -a los verdaderos Natsu y Gajeel les recorrió una gotita por la nuca.

_-Vamos a demostrar cual es el mejor gato, Salamander_ -lo reto, al menos no tenia que pelear ella, él.

_-Ya veremos... ¡Happy, ven!_ -llego la gatita blanca volando, aunque ahora estaba más roja que blanca.

_-A-aye, sir_ -murmuro y al llegar se paro sobre la mesa que tenían al lado.

_-¡Lily! ¿Dónde estas?_ -el supuesto Gajeel espero a que llegara Lily... La pequeña Asuka.

_-¡Aquí!_ -la voz infantil de la menor no parecía encajar con el papel del Exceed, incluso hizo flanquear a Levy en su papel de ruda.

_-¿Y dónde están Wendy y Charle?_ -quiso saber "el pelirosa".

_-Por... Acá..._ -sin duda alguna, Romeo estaba deseando que alguien destruyera el Gremio para poder sacarse el vestido de Wendy, incluso la manía pervertida de Gray resultaba tentadora ahora.

_-¿Qué quieren?_ -la supuesta gatita blanca (Que en realidad era Happy) cruzaba las patitas tranquilamente, otro más que disfrutaba todo eso.

_-¡Vamos a decidir cual es el mejor gato!_ -dijeron a la vez Gajeel y Natsu.

_-Natsu-san... Gajeel-san..._ -"¡Que alguien me mate!"- _no creo que deban hacer que peleen..._

_-¡Vamos, Wendy! Acabara rápido cuando Happy les patee el trasero_ -Lucy cada vez iba tomándose más en serio el papel del Dragneel.

_-Eso crees Salamander, Lily es el mejor de los gatos_ -sonrió de forma segura Gajeel.

_-¡Natsu-nii!_ -por suerte llego Romeo (Wendy) para salvar tanto a los gatos como a Romeo- _Gildarts te esta buscando._

_-Hmph, más tarde continuaremos con esto_ -"¡Gracias Wendy! Ah, Romeo"

_-¡Charlee!~ ¿Quieres un pescado?_ -ofrecía la gatita blanca a "Charle"

_-No, Happy_ -el felino azul sin más alzo vuelo y se fue a quien sabe donde.

_-Tch..._ -"Esto no puede ser peor"

...

_-¡Vi-viejto bigotudo!_ -el verdadero Lily, en su papel de Asuka estaba sobre el Maestro del Gremio tirandole de los bigotes. Esto recibió la aprobación de todos los miembros y algunos incluso lo incitaban a arrancarles los bigotes, cosa que no hizo, porque no pudo...

_-Asuka se lleva muy bien con el Maestro. ¿No crees, Bisca?_ -se podría decir que la pareja de casados eran también de los más afortunados.

_-Si... Pero creo que gano algo de fuerza. ¿No?_ -con una sonrisa medio forzosa por la situación de su "hija"- tira más fuerte cariño, al Maestro no le debe molestar.

_-¡Si... Mami!_ -el Exceed hizo lo pedido.

_-¡Ahhh!_ -grito el anciano y se escucharon aplausos.

...

_-¡Otoko! ¡Otoko!_ -gritaba Elfman (Eve) "No puede estar pasándome esto, debe ser un sueño"- _¡Un hombre debe hablar a los gritos!_

_-¡Ya cállate!_ -Evergreen (Elfman) con su abanico golpeo la cabeza del supuesto hombre- _sólo sabes decir hombre esto, hombre aquello_ -bien, ahora imaginen al grandote con el vestido verde de Eve, su abanico y lentes. ¿Se ve lindo, no?

_-¡Un hombre debe decir que es un hombre!_ -golpeo una mesa, pero ay como le dolió- _tch... A los hombres... No les duele..._

_-..._ -Eve simplemente quedo sin palabras y suspiro. "¿En serio le dolió? Que sensible"

...

_-Es-esto no es nada_ -hablaba Alex (Hikari).

_-Así es... ¡Hip! Tenemos resistencia_ -concordaba Cana (Raan).

_-¡Borrachos!_ -los acuso Hikari (Alex).

_-¿De, qué hablas?_ -la pobre maga tenia mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos perdidos.

_-Cana, no deberías beber tanto_ -Raan (Cana) se sentó a quien tenia el barril en manos, aguantándose para no robarlo y beberlo- _eres demasiado guapa para estas cosas._

"Lo disfruta" Pensaron Alex y Hikari.

_-Tch... ¡Déjame! El alcohol es mi... ¡Hip! Amor_ -se abrazo al barril como si fuese lo más preciado.

_-Hikarii~ Vamos a bailar_ -la chica ebria dejo su propio barril y tomo una mano de quien hacia de ella- _Chikilaka Chikila ChikiChikilaa_ -y estallo en carcajadas.

_-Definitivamente te afecto_ -dijo "Hikari" con una gotita en la nuca- _¿Sabes...?_

_-¡Ahh!_ -el grito de la chica de cabello azul gris, les hizo girarse- _¡Devuélvemelo!_

Y es que Cana volviendo a ser ella le había golpeado y robado el barril de cerveza. Vieron la escena con una pequeña risita. Fuera de sus papeles, Raan lloraba borracho y Cana bebía.

_-Bastante aguanto_ -comento Hikari (Alex).

...

_-Todos parecen locos..._ -comentaba Karin (Paz) con una sonrisa divertida por todas las escenas que se formaban. Gray (Juvia) volvía a desnudarse, Bickslow (Lisanna) intentaba encontrar a sus bebes todavía, Elfman (Evergreen) ya tenia el puño hinchado de los golpes.

_-Creo que somos las más normales ahora mismo_ -dijo con algo de "timidez" Paz (Karin).

_-Creo que si..._ -y de repente se lanzo a llorar.

_-¿¡Q-qué pasa!?_

_-Es que... ¡Es horrible ser las únicas normales!_

_-Ah, ya entiendo..._ -"Ni que yo fuera tan bipolar. ¿Verdad?"- _¿Quieres unas galletas?_ -ofreció pensando que si iba a imitarla, eso iría perfecto.

_-¡Sip!_ -volvió a sonreír alegremente.

"¿En serio me ve así?" Se preguntaba la otra chica mientras caminaban a la barra para buscar galletas- _eh... Etto..._

_-¿Q-qué quieren?_ -Mira (Laxus) intentaba sonreír pero apenas le salía y tenia un tic en la ceja izquierda.

_-Galletas ¿Puedes darnos alguna?_ -pidió Karin.

_-Enseguida..._ -se alejo."¿Y de dónde saco galletas?" Vio que sobre una mesa y junto a un horno había masa hecha- _supongo que servirá..._

Diez minutos después la supuesta Mira con su hermoso vestido, volvía con una bandeja de galletas que ofreció a las chicas. "Espero que esa masa sirviera. Pero creo que las saque un poco antes..." Y efectivamente, ambas chicas al morder la primer galleta reaccionaron escupiendola. Para su mala suerte, eso acabo en Laxus.

_-Mi-mira-san, no te irás a enojar por esto. ¿No?_ -aprovechándose de que estaba en el papel de la albina, Paz empezó a alejarse acompañada de Karin.

_-¡Corre!_

...

_-¡Yare, yare!_ -iba Hizaku (Erza) por todo el Gremio.

_-Hizaku, creo que hoy estas repitiendo demasiado eso. ¿No?_ -comento Erza (Hizaku). Va, aunque tuviera esa costumbre ni que fuera como Elfman que no sabia decir otra cosa.

_-No me corrijas. ¡Yare, yare!_ -así había estado desde que comenzó el juego/tortura, acababa todas las frases igual- _¡Erza, vamos a pelear!_

_-¡No! Yo quiero pelear con Erza_ -saltando sobre una mesa, llego Hayato (Haru)

_-Vamos, vamos, puedo pelear contra los dos_ -el chico que hacia de la maga S se puso de pie dispuesto a pelear, había estado comiendo un pastel sabiendo cuanto le gustaban a la verdadera Erza.

_-¡Waa!_ -corrían a no se sabe donde, cuando Jet (Droy) choco contra "Erza" haciendo que se estrellara el pastel en la cara, incluso a la verdadera pelirroja le dolió ver aquello... ¿Cómo iban a desperdiciar el pastel de esa forma?

Y, siguiendo la línea de Erza, uso la espada para perseguir al pobre mago por el edificio. Obviamente la espada era prestada de la verdadera maga, para que pudiera hacer bien su papel.

_-Hombres, hombres, hombres... Sólo saben pelear, que molestia_ -decía Haru (Hayato)

_-¡Yare, yare!_ -creo que ni hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

_-Pero bien que te gusta que te defienda_ -dijo sin pensarlo "Hayato", enseguida los colores se le subieron al rostro. ¡Se había delatado solaa! Aún podía ocultarlo diciendo que estaba en su papel, si, eso haría.

_-Ni que lo necesitara, menos de ti_ -chocaron las frentes entre si y apretaron la mandíbula.

_-¡Yare, yare!_ -diciendo esto, "Hizaku" sintió que sobraba así que se fue alejando lentamente, chocando con una mesa y acabando acosato/a encima- _yare, yare._

...

_-¿Para qué me llamabas, Gildarts?_ -"Natsu" llego hasta el mago que estaba sentado bebiendo tranquilamente.

_-Quería hablar contigo Natsu_ -Gildarts (Mirley) se levanto y camino hasta Natsu (Lucy), pasandole un brazo sobre los hombros- _¿Cuando piensan acostarse tú y Lucy? ¿O ya lo han hecho?_

_-¿¡Quéeee!? ¿D-de que hablas?_ -totalmente roja estaba, creía que en ese momento podían freír algo en su cabeza igual.

_-Oh, vamos. Todos sabemos que hay algo entre ustedes_ -el hacer de cupido nadie se lo sacaba y ya sabia que Gildarts a veces le preguntaba a Natsu si tenia novia... ¡Era perfecto!

_-C-claro que no_ -negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada.

_-¡Admítelo, Lucy!_ -llego Mirley (Gildarts) aprovechando el momento también.

_-¿Te gustaría que Lucy te bese, verdad?_ -continuo Gildarts.

_-¡Kyaaa!_ -salió corriendo del lugar en la dirección más lejana.

_-Le gusssta_ -ronronearon a la vez Mirley y Gildarts chocando las manos.

...

Una figura caminaba hacia el Gremio tranquilamente, había salido a una misión y esperaba poder descansar tranquilamente ya. Poseía cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos azules. Tenia la marca de Fairy Tail color blanco platinado sobre el abdomen por el lado izquierdo, la cual se veía gracias al top que usaba. Al ingresar al Gremio...

_-¡Vol... ¿Vi?!_ -quedo cortada al ver el desastre que había.

Todos tenían la ropa de alguien más. Juvia se desnudaba. Evergreen golpeaba mesas y gritaba "hombre". Raan y Hikari estaban borrachas. Lucy tenia un chichón en la cabeza. Happy rechazaba un pescado que le ofrecía Charle. Lily tiraba de los bigotes del Maestro. Lisanna estaba colgada en una de las columnas del edificio. Gajeel leía un libro, vestido de Levy. Gildarts gritaba algo sobre sexo. Karin y Paz eran perseguidas por Laxus... En el vestido de Mira. Shiya iba corriendo detrás de Mira diciendo algo sobre admiración. Hizaku llevaba la armadura y espada de Erza. Así todos iban actuando extraño... ¡Más extraño de lo usual!

_-Creo... Que me equivoque de Gremio_ -pestañeo varias veces y efectivamente la imagen continuaba- _¿Qué paso acá?_

_-Oh, bienvenida Nakisa_ -la saludo Laxus- _¿Qué tal la misión?_

_-Bien, supongo..._ -¿Laxus preguntando por la misión de alguien más? "¡Ya sé! Alguna poción"- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-¡Somos impares!_ -de repente casi todo el Gremio se abalanzo sobre ella. Lo que distinguió fue a Makarov gritando algo. Y al segundo siguiente, traía las ropas del Maestro y él las suyas.

_-¿¡Qué hacen!?_ -chillo avergonzada, las ropas eran demasiado pequeñas. Aunque comparándose con Elfman, dentro de todo estaba bien.

_-Estamos cambiando identidades_ -empezó Wakaba (Vijeeter).

_-El Maestro no tenia porque somos impares_ -continuo Mary (Celaena).

_-¡Pero ahora si! Y debes cumplir su papel_ -dijo contenta Shiya.

_-Y él el tuyo_ -acabo Laki.

_-Creo que entendí..._ -aclaro la garganta y puso mirada de pervertida- _¡Quiero que las chicas se pongan el nuevo uniforme que hice!_

_-¡No te pasees!_ -gritaron todas las chicas- _espera... ¡Si!_ -si ellas estaban en el papel de hombre. ¿Qué importaba?

...

Diez minutos más tarde todos los chicos (Que cumplían el papel de chica) estaban en trajes de enfermeras y colegialas (Ya se imaginaran de que estilo). Y las carcajadas volvieron.

_-No pensé que pudiera ser más humillante..._ -se lamentaba Freed.

_-Yo tampoco, hasta ahora_ -concordó Warren.

_-¡Si se ven, hermosas!_ -los felicito Mary (Celaena) resaltando la "a" en la última palabra.

_-Juro que nunca olvidare este día_ -comento para si misma Calaena (Mary).

_-Igual yo_ -apoyaron todos los demás, aunque en distintos tonos entre los que se podían diferenciar diversión y decepción.

_-Me veo sexy_ -decía Nakisa (Makarov)

_-..._ -nadie le respondió, ustedes sólo imaginen a Makarov en un traje de colegiala mini y entenderán porque.

...

Fueron pasando las horas. En el Gremio jamás hubo tanto lío, pero al menos las peleas duraban menos. Luego de un rato todos acabaron por reírse y olvidar como iban vestidos o de quien actuaban, sólo quedo la diversión que nadie pudo reemplazar. A Hikari y Raan se les paso la borrachera, Alex bailo con Hikari y Cana le pidió disculpas a Raan leyéndole las cartas. Eve dejo de golpear mesas a pedido de Elfman. Happy acepto el pescado de Charle y lo comieron juntos. Mira le enseño a Laxus a hacer galletitas, mientras él tenia un notorio sonrojo. Juvia dejo de desnudarse cuando Gray se lo pidió con mirada y expresión celosa. Hayato y Haru dejaron de discutir e incluso se reían juntos. Romeo y Wendy charlaban entrentenidamente. Hizaku no llego a matar a nadie y peleo contra Erza. Lily no llego a arrancarle el bigote al Maestro, pero porque el "Maestro" paso a ser Nakisa.

Asuka reía en brazos de sus padres. Bickslow molestaba a Lisanna con sus muñecos. Jet y Droy comían juntos. Wakaba dejo de bailar y Vijeeter dejo de fumar. Macao y Kinana hablaban sobre los miembros del Gremio. Gildarts y Mirley molestaron a Natsu y Lucy un rato, hasta que ellos se fueron a hablar y reír recordando anécdotas. Celaena y Mary planeaban diseñar un nuevo traje para que usaran los hombres, ridículamente ridículo... Pobres. Freed le hablo a Shiya porque tenia tanta admiración por Laxus, mientras que ella pensaba que era gay. Levy le leyó una historia a Gajeel, que más interesado que en la historia, estaba nervioso porque la enana estaba sentada sobre sus piernas. Karin y Paz comían las galletas que habían preparado Mira y Laxus, que ahora si estaban buenas. Nakisa y el Maestro charlaban sobre alguna broma que pudieran hacerles en lo que duraba el cambio de identidad, como si no hubieran tenido suficiente.

Para entonces, ya todos volvían a tener las ropas de sus parejas. Para los chicos fue una salvación poder ponerse los vestidos y faldas, y eso era mucho... Las chicas se burlaron de ellos por un rato, total aunque algunas ropas les quedaran demasiado grandes o pequeñas, no era tan malo como para ellos.

_-¡Vamos a sacar fotos!_ -propuso Mirajane.

_-¡Aye, sir!_ -respondieron todos sin excepción alguna.

Al principio toda la idea sonó mal, pero al fin y al cabo ninguno quería quedarse sin un lindo recuerdo de ese día único. Cada uno salió con sus parejas, con las ropas intercambiadas. Y nadie en ninguna foto se quejo, incluso Laxus sonreía con el vestido de la albina.

_-Hoy fue un día divertido. ¿No, Lucy?_ -le preguntaba el mago de fuego a la rubia.

_-Fue genial_ -respondió con una gran sonrisa. Además, había descubierto que la idea de que Natsu la besara no era tan mala...

El Dragon Slayer le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros, mientras ella lo abrazaba con un brazo por la espalda y otro en su pecho, y ambos sonrieron a la cámara, felices. Para muchos, fue la foto más perfecta que podrían tomar para el regalo.

...

El día termino entre risas y diversión. Ese día, todos se pusieron en el lugar de otro y aprendieron lo extraño que puede llegar a ser comportarse de una forma totalmente opuesta. Dieron igual los golpes, accidentes, borrachera y trajes vergonzosos que usaron. Porque en Fairy Tail son una familia, son uno y así como uno ríe, todos lo hacen.

**Día 4:** Una foto de Natsu con el brazo por los hombros de Lucy y ella abrazándolo, sonriendo felices.

* * *

La idea de la foto Lucy de Natsu, Natsu de Lucy fue de: Raan Asakura.

Sinceramente me divertí haciendo este cap xDD Los imaginaba a todos en el papel del otro y cada tanto parecía loca aguantándome la risa frente a la pc LOL

Espero que les gustara :3  
Varias personas acertaron sobre quienes van a entrar... En el siguiente cap los pondré, pero de todas formas enviare un MP a quien los dijo primero para que me diga de que el One-Shot . La intriga se mantiene hasta el último momento (?)

**LacieHearts:** Que bien *o* Ojala este también te gustara~

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Jajaja El especial de San Valetin por suerte lo hice como One-Shot, sino imagina lo que hubiese tardado xD Te delataste sola en el cap Jajaja x3 También te quiero ¡Y gracias! *O*

**Paz16:** También tiene que haber Jerza ¿No? Tengo pensado algo para eso :3 Otro abrachuo para ti xP

**Hikari no kokoro:** Seh, pero andaba seca de imaginación xD Alguien te cargaba (?) asdasd Y gracias por recomendarle mi Fic a Nero, me sentí super - *w* Jajaja

**PatashifyDragneel:** LOL *Le da un taco* Días más tarde de lo que me dijiste, así que supongo que ya no tienes hambre pero por las dudas xD

**Nero no okami:** Sii La mayoría son mujeres x3 ¡Pero ya estas dentro! Y exacto, es parecido a un Rol. Espero estar haciéndolo bien .

**Juli:** Aww ¡Muchas gracias! A ti y Nina :3

**roci-chan heartfilia:** Creo que a todos nos gusta Natsu perver / Ojala te gustara este cap también n.n

**Girl Master Houndoom:** OMG Nunca se me hubiese ocurrido disfrazarte de gelatina. Que genial que te alegraraaa *O* Y ya con eso me alegraste también Jajaja Nu sé que son los ruidos de Chewbacca, pero intentare no hacerlos O.O Saludos espero que Godofredo y tú estén bien xD

**akariharukaze12:** ¡Claro que si! Envíame los datos y te meto en el siguiente cap =D Me gustaron las ideas, sobre todo esa de Lucy envuelta en llamas xDD Sin duda esa la uso~ ¡Gracias!

**Cassia-Aedea:** *Le devuelve el abrazo* ¿Jugando al ping pong mágico? Eso es totalmente nuevo =O *Se imagina la situación, todo va bien hasta que Erza lanza la pelota... Y Natsu la prende fuego* (?) Puede resultar Jajaja

**luckyheartfilia:** Totalmente xP Aunque en este cap no estuvo perver :3

**Gabe Logan:** ¡Sii! Vi la película *O* Me encanto la parte que Gray dijo "Gracias por contagiarte de mi habito" o algo así xDD Y... En 100 caps, creo que tendré tiempo a meterlos también. Me encanta Chelia *w*

**Shiya:** ¡Ya estas dentrooo! ;3

**Naia:** Somos dos... Estoy intentando hacer un trato con Makarov y Mashima para poder ingresar (?) xD

**Huachi-sama:** Bueno, entonces más o menos me hice una idea *Hmm* No sabia que disfraces les gustarían .

**Alice194:** Espero que te rieras con este también y no ser la única que sonreía frente a la pc LOL Un día alguien me va a llevar al psiquiatra... Ni que estuviera loca, mi hada es testigo u.u

**Bonee-chan:** ¡Claro! Todos fuimos primerizos alguna vez, también fue leyendo Fics de otros que un día me anime a escribir y subir uno mio n.n Gracias a ti por leer mi Fic :)

¡Ojala les gustara este cap! Y muchas gracias por sus Reviews, como siempre me animan a escribir aunque a veces me demore por una razón u otra. De nuevo perdón por eso.

En fin, no los retraso más. ¡Nos vemos! n.n  
*Se va a enviar el MP*

* * *

Pág FB: Aankaa Fanfiction


	5. Maquillada de payaso vestida de princesa

¡Lo logreeee! Escribí el cap por fin xD  
No los quiero retrasar mucho, así que simplemente espero que les guste *o*

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Dialogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Día 5 - Maquillada de payaso y vestida de princesa**

Había iniciado un nuevo día en el llamativo Gramio de Fairy Tail, había poca gente aún gracias a lo temprano que era, pero poco a poco comenzaban a llegar más personas. Mira ya se encontraba en la barra leyendo cierta lista con la cabeza apoyada en una mano. Raan y Mirely se acercaron a la albina y se sentaron en la barra, curiosas, observaron la lista.

_-¿Es para el reto?_ -pregunto la castaña.

_-Si... Hay algunos días que son locos hasta para el Gremio_ -respondió con una sonrisa cariñosa.

_-¿Cómo cual?_ -Raan leyó algunas palabras por encima.

_-Sin ir muy lejos, la foto de hoy es "Lucy maquillada de payaso y vestida de princesa"_ -Mira soltó una risita al imaginar a la Heartfilia de esa forma. ¿Cómo harían para lograrlo?

_-¿Quién lo propuso?_ -Mirely repaso las posibilidades mentalmente.

Sin que lo notaran, Haru que acababa de escuchar cual era la foto del día, tropezaba con un banco y casi caía al piso, de no ser porque Hayato la sujeto. Juvia y Hikari se acercaron a la barra para hablar con las tres chicas, más tarde se les unieron Karin, Paz y Mary.

A las diez de la mañana el Gremio ya era una locura, y eso que todavía no llegaban los mayores desastrosos... Cana bebía y le gritaba a Elfman que se le declara a Evergreen, causando el sonrojo de ambos. Hikari practicaba con Juvia su magia de agua, había mejorado mucho desde que la Loxar la ayudaba, Alex y Mary los observaban... Acabando empapados. Hizaku retaba a Hayato a una pelea, pero él estaba más distraído molestando a Haru, que intentaba sin éxito, ignorarlo. Raan, Karin y Erza charlaban animadamente, hasta que la pelirroja saco una espada y comenzó a hacer una extraña representación... Rebano un pastel sin darse cuenta y cuando lo noto, lloro sobre sus restos, trágico. Mirely le insistía a Gajeel que se animara a invitar a Levy a salir, el Redfox la empujo y la pobre quedo atorada entre unas sillas.

Levy leía tranquilamente y Jet y Droy lo observaban encantados. Paz y Wendy conversaban con Charle sobre sus visiones, preguntándole si podía ver cual de todas las parejas era la que se confirmaría primero. Lisanna peinaba el cabello de Celaena, que por alguna razón adoraba. Gray hablaba curioso con Lyra Darkness, una nueva miembro del Gremio que también usaba magia de hielo, pero ella era una Dragon Slayer, cosa que llamo mucho la atención del mago. Haru, Shiya, Laki y Mira intentaban pensar como lograrían sacarle la foto del día a Lucy... Aún no tenían idea. Angela Raiosai, de los miembros recientes del Gremio buscaba pelear con Gajeel para aprender más de la magia que ambos poseían, ya que también era la DS de hierro, pero al final acabo apoyando a Mirely en que se confesara a la McGarden. Laxus y Gildarts hablaban y bebían, hasta que de repente el mayor de ambos se echo a reír, ni idea porque.

Nakisa hablaba con el Maestro y ambos tenían una mirada cómplice mientras observaban a los demás miembros, ya que el día anterior no lograron hacer otra broma. Bisca y Rima, otra chica nueva de cabello naranja claro, hablaban de varias cosas mientras reían, a la peliverde la nueva maga de rayos le había caído bien. También habían otros dos miembros que eran pareja, todos pensaban que se complementaban perfectamente, incluso con sus magias. Son Tara y Shun, ella DS de la luna y él del sol. Hablaban con Kinana sobre los Take Over, la muchacha ya conseguía trasformarse en algunas cosas, pocas pero podía. Romeo, Macao y Wakaba estaban "hablando"... Bah, Wakaba esquivaba las bolas de fuego que lanzaba Macao mientras Romeo prácticamente tomaba nota de algo.

Y... Acaban de entrar Natsu, Lucy y Happy. Enseguida Natsu inicio una pelea con Gray como saludo, nunca cambiarían. A la vez Lisanna se acerco a la Heartfilia iniciando una agradable conversación.

...

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -acaban de contarle al mago de fuego cual era la foto del día y le pareció imposible- _¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?_

_-Estábamos pensando en que ni siquiera se de cuenta... Del maquillaje al menos_ -Lisanna sonrió intentando pensar en la mejor de las posibilidades y que la rubia estuviera dispuesta a una sesión de belleza sin espejo.

_-¿Huh?_ -lo pensó, lo pensó e imagino la situación... Se destornillo de la risa con tan sólo imaginar a Lucy de esa forma- _¡Lo haremos! ¡Estoy encendido!_

...

Luego de un rato el Gremio era un caos, aún peor que antes. Lucy no había aceptado que la maquillaran cuando vio que Natsu tenia una mirada traviesa, de esas que dicen "Estoy planeando algo", era demasiado obvio. La rubia se fue junto a Juvia que observaba mientras mordía la barra del Gremio, a Gray y Karuhie... Ella también era nueva en el Gremio y la Loxar sabia perfectamente de sus sentimientos por el mago (Aunque en realidad para ella, todas amaban a su Gray-sama, sólo que esta vez acertó) Y moría de celos al ver como hablaban, aunque no hacían más que eso, hablar.

_-¿Qué planean todos? ¿Tú lo sabes, Juvia?_ -suspiraba la maga celestial sin ver a su amiga.

_-¡Gray-sama es de Juvia!_ -chillo tan sólo.

Disimuladamente, Lucy se deslizo para alejarse de la muchacha, en cualquier momento podía ocurrir una tormenta, un inundamiento o incluso un tsunami, con Juvia nunca se sabia. Loke había aparecido para saludar a los miembros y hablar un rato con su dueña, él ya sabia el plan y quizás pudiera echar una mano para que consiguieran la foto de ese día...

_-¿Entonces querían maquillarte y vestirte?_ -inicio una vez la rubia acabo de contarle lo sucedido.

_-Así es_ -había intentado imaginar de que se trataba, tal vez era una linda sorpresa pero... ¿Y si no?

_-Yo creo que puede tratarse simplemente de un lindo gesto. ¿No crees?_ -como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos.

_-Puede ser..._

...

_-¡Ey, ey! Maestro_ -cierta rubia llamaba la atención del anciano en voz baja, indicándole que se acercara para hablar en secreto- _¿Sabes cual es la foto del día?_

_-Claro que si, pero aún no lo consiguen_ -quería saber a donde iba la muchacha con todo eso.

_-Tengo una idea, para conseguir la foto y hacer un concurso_ -rió levemente ante la idea. Nakisa se había vuelto buena cómplice del Maestro, esto sería divertido.

...

_-¡Entonces tome la cabeza del idiota y pum! Lo deje inconsciente_ -terminaba de hablar Gajeel a una desinteresada Levy, que por cierto, bostezaba- _¿Qué pasa, enana? ¿No te divierte mi historia?_

_-Sinceramente, no. Y te lo dije cuando empezaste_ -llevaba rato escuchándolo y tan sólo lo hacia porque... Ni ella sabia porque lo hacia.

_-Es cierto_ -apoyo Lily, él había estado en la misión que contaba Gajeel así que tampoco estaba interesado, además el Dragon Slayer había exagerado algunas cosas y omitido otras... Como el hecho de que él (Lily) tuvo que salvarlo de una gran caída porque se distrajo comiendo metal.

_-A mi me gusto_ -comento Angela.

_-Fue aburrida_ -dijo Hizaku.

_-Sería mejor contada de otro modo_ -Haru miro a Levy, pensando que la hubiera narrado mejor.

_-Sólo dile que la quieres_ -agrego directamente Mirely, era obvio que intentaba lucir como el chico fuerte delante de la McGarden, aunque no tuvo mucho efecto.

_-¿¡Y ustedes que rayos hacen escuchando!?_ -grito recién notando que habían en total cinco personas y un Exceed sentados delante de él.

_-¡Estamos aquí desde el inicio, tonto!_ -le hizo ver Haru, ya que al parecer ni los noto. ¿Dónde tenia la cabeza el mago?

_-Sólo se fijo en Levy_ -dijo algo burlona Mirely.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue confuso, pero obtuvo como resultado una Levy y Gajeel muy rojos, risas y una mesa volando por una ventana. Nunca sabremos cual fue el siguiente comentario de Mirely... Ni como acabo corriendo por todo el Gremio siendo perseguida por el Redfox.

...

_-Lucy-san no aceptara, ya vio que Natsu-san planeaba algo_ -suspiraba Wendy sentada en una mesa junto a algunos de sus amigos.

_-¡Podríamos obligarla!_ -sugirió Cana bebiendo del barril.

_-¡Eso es un hombre!_ -y Elfman recibió una botella vacía por la cabeza.

_-N-no creo que sea la mejor opción_ -dijo un poco dudosa Tara, nadie deseaba recibir un botellazo.

_-Hmph_ -Cana continuo con su bebida sin comentar nada más.

_-Podríamos pedirle por favor, por favor_ -Lisanna puso ojitos de cachorro mojado que comprarían a cualquiera.

_-Dudo que acepte con eso_ -a Rima le corrió una gotita por la nuca.

_-Hay que ofrecerle algo a cambio_ -dijo seguro Shun, ahí la Heartfilia aceptaría, no había duda.

_-¡Eso es! Lo ofreceremos... Eh..._ -Romeo intentaba encontrar algo que pudiera interesarle, miro a su alrededor buscando algo pero nada se le ocurría.

_-¡Cerveza!_ -grito Cana.

_-¡No!_ -respondieron todos los demás.

_-¿Qué ella maquille a alguien más?_ -todos miraron a Lyra pensando que era la mejor posibilidad hasta ahora.

_-¿Y si lo que quiere es otra cosa? ¿Cómo que limpiemos su apartamento?_ -Celaena coloco sus manos en el rostro, estilo El Grito y a todos les resbalo una gotita por la nuca.

_-No lo pediría, volvería a estar arruinado ese mismo día_ -afirmo Erza sabiendo que Natsu se encargaría de ello, y quizás hasta ella misma junto a Gray y Happy.

_-¡Vamos a hacerlo más fácil!_ -Shiya se levanto y fue hacia Lucy, ya estaba cansada de todo el lío que estaban armando sólo para conseguir una foto.

Un aura mezcla de blanco y negro se formo alrededor de la maga. Oh, oh... Nadie quería que usara su magia, sabiendo lo extraña y peligrosa que podía ser. Una mezcla entre DS de la vida y muerte, no es agradable para los demás. La gente se sintió un poco mal cerca de ella, pero obviamente no iba a hacerle daño a ninguno, ella haría lo que fuera por sus amigos sólo que a veces... Se salía de control.

_-¡Lu...!_ -iba a llamar a la maga, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo.

_-¡Todos!_ -llamo el Maestro con una enorme sonrisa, llamando la atención de todos- _¡Haremos un concurso! Tendremos algunas personas que vestirán y maquillaran a quien participe. ¿Voluntarios?_

_-¡Yo!_ -gritaron Mira, Lisanna, Raan, Elfman... Paz, Karin, Mary y Hikari.

_-Esto sera un desastre..._ -murmuro Alex viendo lo que planeaban todos.

...

_-Un poco de maquillaje por aquí y..._ -Hikari estaba acabando los últimos detalles de Cana, había sido difícil separarla de su querida cerveza, llego a llorar.

_-Yo ya casi acabo_ -Raan se veía muy concentrada moviéndose de lado a lado para ponerle sombra de ojos Erza, se había ofrecido más que nada porque quería ver que tal maquillaban las chicas... Motivos personales.

_-Juvia esta quedando genial_ -comento Paz, le estaba dando tonos celestes y azules que iban perfectos con su color de piel y cabello.

_-¡Hombre, hombre!_ -grito Elfman, y la desgraciada era... Evergreen. La pobre fue prácticamente obligada por Makarov y Laxus, obviamente conteniendo las carcajadas, que pudieron soltar cuando se marcharon.

_-Levy. ¿Qué tono prefieres?_ -Karin le enseñaba a la McGarden un estuche con variedad de sombras de ojos, esperando que eligiera alguna.

_-Wendy queda preciosa_ -Mary estaba orgullosa de lo que había logrado con la menor.

_-Lucy ni lo imaginan_ -comento Mira con una gran sonrisa.

_-Te sacaremos una foto luego para que la veas, Lucy_ -agrego Lisanna.

_-B-bueno..._ -le parecía extraño que pasaran tanto maquillaje por algunas zonas como la nariz o su frente, pero bueno... Allá ellas.

Lo que ninguna comento y tampoco paso desapercibido para las demás, es que no había espejos. Imaginaban que era para que la Heartfilia no se viera, ya que las hermanas Strauss seguro aprovechaban para hacer "arte" en su rostro. ¿Pero eran necesarias las cortinas para separarlas a ellas también? Aquí había algo raro...

...

_-Se demoran_ -se quejaba Natsu.

_-Tienen que vestirlas y maquillarlas, no te quejes_ -suspiro el Fullbuster.

_-Esto es aburrido... ¿No podían cambiar la foto simplemente?_ -chisto Gajeel.

_-De todas formas quedan muchos días más... Espera a ver las demás cosas que se les van a ocurrir_ -Alex ya se hacia alguna idea.

_-No me extrañaría ver a Lucy bailando con un mono_ -murmuro Hayato para si mismo.

_-¡Ahí vienen!_ -anuncio emocionado el mago de fuego, apuntando al escenario.

...

_-Bien, cuando les diga, deben ir saliendo_ -recordaba Mira a las muchachas, aún cada una detrás de su cortina para no ver a las demás ni ser vistas- _el Maestro ya esta anunciando todo._

_-Iré fuera a sacar fotos_ -aviso Lisanna antes de salir corriendo a buscar la cámara de fotos, esto quedaría para la historia del Gremio.

...

_-¡Cana Alberona!_ -se escucho el grito de Makarov, para asegurarse de que la mayor de los Strauss lo escuchaba y enviara a la mencionada.

Cana apareció de detrás de la cortina, muy segura de si misma, desfilando y posando de una forma coqueta y algo provocativa. Lo que le extraño fue que no hubo demasiada reacción... Todos en el Gremio tenían una gran expresión de Poker Face. ¿Por qué? No lo entendía. Se quedo a un lado pensativa y volviendo a beber cerveza, un poco molesta. Se escucharon murmullos desde el publico y alguna que otra risita.

_-¡Levy McGarden!_ -la siguiente maga entro al escenario.

Sucedió prácticamente lo mismo... Pero esta vez se escucho la fuerte carcajada de Gajeel tras un "¡Lindo maquillaje, enana!" ¿Y por qué la risa? La pequeña peliazul inflo las mejillas y se fue junto a Cana, pero cuando la vio...

_-¿¡Qué te sucedió!?_ -gritaron las dos a la vez, apuntándose mutuamente.

Cana tenia dibujado en el rostro diversos diseños, entre ellos: un barril, una botella, un "busco novio", lineas al azar y dibujos indescifrables. Levy poseía: un mostacho, cejas extra grandes, un "I love you, Gajeel"... Pero ninguna tenia ni una pizca del rostro sin pintar. ¡Parecía una máscara!

_-¡Evergreen!_ -mientras tanto, el Maestro continuaba llamando a las demás.

La misma reacción... Pero el diseño de Eve fue especial, lo único que cubría su rostro era: Otoko, otoko. Una y otra vez. Ya los miembros del Gremio no estaban confundidos y callados, se destornillaban de la risa, golpeaban las mesas, se tiraban al piso y no podían respirar a causa de las carcajadas sin pausa. La castaña molesta se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

_-¡ELFMAN!_ -rugió furiosa.

Se vio una gran y musculosa sombra intentando escabullirse entre la gente, pero resalto notoriamente así que la maga lo identifico enseguida. Se bajo del escenario de un salto y fue a buscar al Strauss para decirle muchas cosas, menos bonitas de todo.

_-¡Juvia Loxar!_ -la maga se dejo ver sonriente, hasta que vio la situación.

Gray puede jurar que intento contener la risa, pero no pudo, simplemente se le escapo. La maga de agua lo miro decepcionada y de un momento a otro el edificio sufría una inundación.

_-¡Gray-sama se ríe de Juvia! ¡A Gray-sama no le gusta Juvia!_ -lloraba sin consuelo.

_-¡Gray, detenla!_ -gritaba Shun.

_-¿¡Y yo por qué!?_ -se quejaba empapado el pobre muchacho.

_-¿¡Encima preguntas, hielito!?_ -Natsu lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que fuera directo hacia el escenario y...

¡PUM! Cayo justo encima de la causante del desastre acuático que sufrió el Gremio. Sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que casi podían sentir el aliento del otro, pero ninguno se movía ni un milímetro. Aun debajo de tanto maquillaje se veía el sonrojo de la Loxar. ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Treinta? Ninguno sabia cuantos segundos pasaron de ese modo.

_-¡Ya bésala!_ -se escucho a alguien del publico, pero ni reconocieron la voz.

Se movieron torpemente, levantándose cada uno por su cuenta y escapando en distintas direcciones. Aunque Juvia estaba totalmente enamorada de Gray, esa situación frente a todos sus amigos había sido totalmente vergonzosa.

_-Ehm... ¡Wendy Marvell!_ -siguió Makarov como si nada hubiera sucedido y jamás hubiera estado a punto de ahogarse.

La menor salio con una gran sonrisa, que se fue difuminando al ver a todos mojados de arriba a abajo, a Eve golpeando a Elfman y a Cana y Levy peor maquilladas de lo que jamás pensó que alguien podría estar.

_-Etto..._ -no supo si era ella la que no encajaba o el Gremio había sufrido una de sus casuales locuras, seguramente era lo segundo.

Para su suerte fueron pocos los que le prestaron suficiente atención como para notar que su rostro en vez de blanco era negro como el carbón, gracias a Mary. Se vio en un pequeño charco que se formo en el escenario y soltando un agudo chillido se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Romeo acudió en su auxilio y la bajo del escenario para que no pasara tanta vergüenza como las demás, aunque hay que reconocer que el Gremio tuvo más piedad sabiendo lo tímida y dulce que era la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

_-¡Erza Scarlet!_ -todo continuaba como si nada.

Aunque ahora Levy le lanzaba libros y palabras escritas por su magia a Gajeel, que corría de aquí para allá con la ropa quemada, con agujeros, mojada, sucia, etc. Cana le tiraba botellas vacías a quienes se continuaban burlando de ella. Eve no dejaba de gritarle a Elfman, que de a ratos reía y de a ratos se cubría. Haru discutía con Hayato, parecía que ni siquiera notaron cuando acabaron empapados de pies a cabeza. Karin comía galletas que encontró en la cocina, para su fortuna las encontró luego de que Juvia explotara. Paz, Hikari y Raan se encontraban riendo de como Max bailaba con su escoba, ya sabían que tenia algo... Intimo con ese objeto. Lisanna no paraba de sacar fotos, no sólo a las chicas maquilladas sino a todo lo que veía, cada situación era fotografiada por la muchacha.

La pelirroja subió al escenario con una sonrisa coqueta pero sin exagerar, continuaba siendo ella. Su rostro era adornado por varias cosas, la que más resaltaba era una sola palabra: Jellal. Con letras azules extra grandes. Los que le prestaron atención estallaron en carcajadas, cosa que enfureció a la pelirroja interiormente, pero se contuvo. Hasta que... ¡Un pastel paso por delante de ella! ¿Quién rayos podía desperdiciar semejante delicia de esa forma? Una cosa era que pelearan con magia, sillas, mesas y hasta personas voladoras a veces, pero otra eran los pasteles... De un momento a otro sostenía dos espadas y...

_-¡Dejen de pelear!_ -rugió, pero nadie la escucho.

Con Erza dentro de la pelea, la destrucción no hizo más que aumentar. Extrañamente, Natsu se mantenía ajeno a la lucha libre que se desataba en ese momento. No dejaba de ver el escenario esperando por su mejor amiga. Sabia que debía estar maquillada peor de lo que se imaginaba, pero simplemente le agradaba verla de cualquier forma. No sabia desde cuando se sentía así, pero no le molestaba.

Karuhie ayudo a Erza a vengar al pastel caído, mientras que Lyra se deslizaba para asegurarse de que nadie más tenia pastel y la destrucción no fuera a más. Rima, Tara y Shun observaban el desastre desde el segundo piso, ninguno tenia mucho interés en participar en la pelea pero si que era gracioso ver todo y desde ese lugar tenían una gran visión de lo que sucedía en cada parte. Nakisa estaba junto a Lisanna para indicarle si había algún momento que debía ser recordado, como cuando captaron que Laxus recibía una silla en la cara. ¡La expresión que puso! Angela se había unido a la lucha porque... Bueno, porque la empujaron y ya que todos estaban en eso... Shiya y Celaena estaban atentas por si les llegaba algún objeto o persona por los aires, mientras Celaena tarareaba alegremente pese a la situación. Alex había ido a rescatar las botellas con cerveza que Cana había empezado a lanzar llenas. Y Mary veía la situación extrañada.

_-¡Lucy Heartfilia!_ -en ese momento más gente presto atención.

Natsu se levanto para tener una mejor visión y la rubia apareció. De payaso, así la habían maquillado. Al rededor de los ojos tenia dos grandes círculos rojos de borde negro, al igual que en la nariz y el contorno de su boca. El resto era totalmente blanco. Pero no conformes con eso... Le pusieron un gran vestido estilo princesa. ¿Imaginan la combinación? El Flash de la cámara se volvió más continuo y la cara de Lucy no tenia precio. Bueno, creo que todos reaccionaríamos igual al encontrarnos con el Gremio en ese estado.

_-¡Lucy!_ -le llamaron la atención Lisanna y Nakisa agitando la mano, para que se fijara en la cámara.

Sonrió como pudo en medio de todo eso y reviso el Gremio con la mirada. De repente se dio cuenta de que algunos estaban desmayados, otros golpeados y una peligrosa Erza armada... Mejor tener cuidado. Cuando lo noto, Natsu estaba junto a ella sonriendo abiertamente. Le pareció curioso que no fuera de los que estaban repartiendo golpes.

_-Te ves graciosa, Lucy_ -le dijo con algunas risitas.

_-¿Ah? ¿El vestido?_ -aún no se vio el rostro...- _no sé porque me pusieron esto pero..._

_-Ven_ -el Dragneel la llevo hasta el segundo piso.

Shun, Rima y Tara ya no estaban, seguramente alguien los había incitado a unirse a la pelea o buscaron otro sitio más tranquilo. El piso de arriba estaba vacío a excepción de ellos dos. Allí había unos espejos, así que Natsu le tapo los ojos y la coloco frente a uno.

_-¿Lista?_ -cuando la rubia asintió con la cabeza le aparto las manos.

_-¡KYAAA!_ -el grito se escucho en todo el edificio, pero con el lío que había nadie le presto demasiada atención- _¡Voy a matarlas!_ -se encamino hacia las escaleras cuando Natsu la sujeto del brazo para hacerla girar hacia él.

_-Aún así te ves bien_ -le dijo haciendo que se sonrojara por debajo de tanto maquillaje, al menos a ella no se le notaba- _pero debo admitir que me gustas más sin todo eso..._ -y para Lucy no paso desapercibido que cuando dijo todo, en verdad quería decir todo.

_-¡Natsu!_ -le recrimino avergonzada.

_-Lo siento, lo siento_ -dijo riendo. "¿Qué rayos? ¿Por qué dije eso?"- _no pude contenerme._

_-Hmph_ -de repente se vio siendo abrazada por el pelirosa y luego de unos segundos- _¡Quema, quema!_

_-¡Agua!_ -pero por allí no había- _¡Rueda! ¡Al piso!_ -y al ver que ella no lo hacia y corría de un lado a otro, la sujeto y la tiro para hacerla rodar él mismo.

Al menos el fuego se apago, pero el vestido se redujo a bastante menos de lo que era, en ciertas zonas ya ni existía.

_-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?_ -en serio. ¿Qué pensaba que de repente se prendió fuego? Natsu grito el rostro hacia otro lado, y él no tenia nada que ocultara sus mejillas coloradas.

...

_-¡Ya vol..._ -una figura se quedo congelada en las puertas del Gremio al ver lo que ocurría- _...vimos!_

_-Ara, ara. ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?_ -los recibió Mirajane sonriente como siempre, ajena a los golpes que se repartían a su alrededor.

_-Bien..._ -hubo un momento de silencio cuando se realizo la pregunta que no se contenían ya- _¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Ah, es un poco largo para explicar ahora_ -la albina coloco una mano en su mejilla negando con la cabeza- _luego les cuento, ahora sólo... Disfruten._

_-¿Disfrutar?_ -pero Mira ya se había perdido en la multitud.

_-Están locos._

_-Completamente._

_-Pero... Sabertooth no era tan divertido. ¿No, Sting-kun?_

_-Fro piensa lo mismo._

_-Si..._

...

El Gremio continuaba en un caos total, quizás peor. Sillas y Gray volaban, si Gray. Happy lanzaba peces porque se había ofendido cuando lo maquillaron obligado. Charle y Lily se mantenían apartados, cada uno con un mostacho y al menos un ojo negro. Y así como ellos más personas fueron atacadas por el maquillaje que muchos comenzaron a sospechar, era carbón. Aprovechando que Elfman quedo inconsciente con una mesa, Eve tomo venganza y le dibujo corazones, mariposas, flores y más cosas femeninas en todo el rostro. También le ato un poco de cabello en dos coletas altas.

Bien... Si buscaban a alguien para calificarlo de "normal" ya no encontrarían a nadie, los pocos que no habían estado participante en la destrucción ya se habían unido y en cualquier momento el techo caía. Mira horneaba galletitas como si nada... No, ni siquiera los que estaban fuera de la pelea eran normales.

Sting enseguida se puso a pelear con Natsu, Rogue no deseaba participar en la lucha pero animado por su meta de superar a su antiguo maestro, acabo peleando con Gajeel. Incluso Lucy participio un poco, hasta que recibió un pez en la cara, cortesía de Happy. ¡Aye, sir! Y con Titania nadie se metía... Aterrorizo a todos sin excepción.

En poco tiempo hasta Sting aprendió que no debía meterse con ella y sus pasteles, si lo hacia... Auch. Los dos miembros se habían unido a Fairy Tail tras el gran desastre en Crocus, por fortuna todo había salido bien al final. Aprendieron lo que es ser un mago de Fairy Tail y han entrenado muy duro.

...

Horas más tarde... Se habían perdido la mayoría de los asientos, quedaban pocas mesas y una viga del techo cayo hacia un rato. Gajeel estaba vestido de maid (Obra de Levy, Mirely y Rogue), Elfman ni se había dado cuenta de su nuevo look, a Lucy le quedaba poco del vestido y tenia a un protector Natsu sobre ella cuidándola de las miraditas, Erza estaba desmayada sobre la barra luego de comer al menos tres pasteles ella sola, Bickslow había perdido a sus "bebes" y los estaba buscando. Freed tenia el cabello rojo sangre gracias a Reedus. En fin, nadie se salvo este día.

_-¿Qué tal salio la foto?_ -Mira le saco la cámara a su hermana para poder ver las fotografías.

Habían de todo tipo, cada situación ocurrida estaba registrada. Incluso había una foto el Maestro volando por el Gremio cuando Cana lo golpeo sin querer. Y finalmente llego a la de Lucy, su expresión era más graciosa que como iba vestida y maquillada. También había otra donde Natsu volvía a encender su vestido... Intentando cuidarla, irónicamente.

El Gremio jamás cambiaría, y eso es lo que lo volvía tan genial.

**Día 5:** Vestida de princesa, maquillada como payaso y expresión graciosa.

* * *

La idea de la foto maquillada de payaso y vestida de princesa fue de: DragonSlayerAgua.

No tuve tanta inspiración para este capítulo, siento que los otros fueron mejores xD  
Pero de todas formas espero que les gustara :)

Quiero agradecer a: **M**aRu-chan MKV, **D**ragonSlayerAgua, **P**atashifyDragneel, **G**irl Master Houndoom, **r**oci-chan heartfilia, **l**uckyheartfilia, **H**uachi sama, **S**hiya, **P**achyNyaa, **T**aiga Mcgarden, **S**olanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma, **T**suki Hinamori, **P**az16, **A**lice194, **Y**oko-FT, **E**rzaScarlet-Sama, **A**lice1397, **R**af-lily y **k** . Por sus Reviews *O* ¡Muuuchas gracias!

**PD**: Tsuki Hinamori, como prefieras, por MP, Review o por telepatía (?) xD

Eeeen fin, creo que me demore un poquitiiito, pero en verdad estaba cansada y tuve vaarios días de aquí para allá, luego pruebas, etc etc (¡Este año me están matando los profesores!) Pero bueno .

15 Reviews y sigo (?) LOL Ok, no. Demasiado FB Jajajaja

¡Nos vemos/leemos! Bye Byeee *O*

Mundo mágico (?): Aankaa Fanfiction


End file.
